Heaven and Hell
by NalaLu
Summary: Margot Alfredson and Lucifer Morningstar. Very different, but oh so much alike. A story full of love, mystery, evil humor and magic.
1. New and confused

**Margo's p.o.v.**

I was walking down the street. People around me where rushing and I was shyly passing them, trying not to look their grumpy faces. My left arm fingers where wrapped around the suitcases ruck while my right arm was lifted up, holding my elegant white hat. My eyes where more focused on my feet then on the street and all the people ...like I was scared. And I was. I was scared that someone would look at me and know. Know why I was here ...figure out what was I ...or who.

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

Another murder on our hands. Another pathetic human being to be punished.

"Lucifer! Hello!", I heard Chloe call me while waving her hand in front of my eyes.

"Where did you go? Back to Hell?", he said that mockingly and I gave her a smirk,

"No darling, I gave up that position like ...five years ago?", I asked, more myself than anybody else, while putting my index finger over my lips. She rolled her eye's,

"Please. Can you focus?", she asked me annoyed.

I looked at her "But I am focused.", not really understanding what she was talking about. Rolling her eyes she pulled me by the shirt and mumbling a "Come on." under her breath. I smiled. Even dough she was serious most of the time and nagging pretty much all the time ...I liked her. She brought me ...piece.

 **Margo's p.o.v.**

Crossing the street I saw a yellow tape and a group of people taking ...pictures randomly? I stopped walking in that moment slowly realizing that I probably was not allowed to be here.

"Damn Margo. If you looked where you where going-"

"I'm sorry miss but you can't walk around here. This area is under a police investigation"

My little monologue was interrupted my a serious female voice behind me and I froze. "Shit.", I mumbled under my breath.

There was a silence ...I didn't move and neither did she.

"Miss ...did you hear me?"

I stood there, paralyzed but realizing that I have to do something or I will become even more strange so I turned around slowly, looking, I guess, pretty nervous and scared. I faced a tall, blond/brown haired, pissed of woman and a tall, black haired, a bit pale man and ...smiled ...or at least tried to smile. The woman took a few steps towards me,

"Are you okay?", she asked me, narrowing her eyes. I still had a smile on my face that I spread even more now that she started the conversation and I was sure I looked creepy as hell.

"Yes ...yes I am. Why?" I was looking at her, trying to do my best do sound normal and ...sane. She eyed me for a few seconds then nodded her head,

"Please come with me." Well, I guess I didn't really accomplish what I wanted so I followed her.

"I'm sorry but did I do something wrong", I asked stepping beside her while the man was behind us, my voice being soft and shy. She looked at me,

"It's a procedure. We have to check you up." and continued to walk. I made a confused face,

"Check me up? But, I'm not sick." In that moment she stopped and so did I. She narrowed her eyes again,

"Excuse me?" I opened my mouth to speak and gave her a wide smile,

"I'm ...not sick. I ...don't need a check up." There was a silence and I had a feeling that I just made the situation even worse.

"Are you two related?", she asked, looking from me to the tall man beside me and we looked at each other then back at her,

"Umm, no ...why?" I asked her but she ignored my question.

"Your full name, date of birth, place of birth and current living location."

"Margo Alfredson, the fifth of November, London ...L.A.", the woman looked at me,

"You live here in L.A.?"

"Well, I just moved-"

"Can I see your ID?", she interrupted me.

"Yes." and I gave it to her. Another detective came up to me,

"Can I see you't suitcase?", and I froze.

"Miss Alfredson ...your suitcase." I heard the woman repeat. I took a deep breath,

"Yes, of course.", and handled the man my suitcase. He opened it and started to examine it while I stood there, watching.

"You have an awfully small amount of stuff with you for someone who is just moving.", the female detective commented.

"I ...I don't really like to have a lot of stuff.", she nodded

"So you have one dress, a shirt and one pair of pants?" and looked at me seriously.

"Well, I-"

"What's this?" I looked at the male detective and gasped.

"Why would anyone carry a wooden stick?", he asked and looked at me.

"My brother make's them so It's a gift." I answered and yanked the wand out of his hands. In that moment I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around, only to face the tall, black haired man.

"Hello miss Alfredson, let me introduce myself ...Lucifer Morningstar." he offered me his hand and I took it, smiling.

"Tell me, Margo, what do you desire most in your life?" he asked me looking me right into my eyes. There was something weird about this guy ...his energy. I looked from him back to the female detective,

"Is that legal? Do you always try and hypnotise people that didn't do anything?", now, I was angry.

"No, actua-"

"No! I didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry for not being from around here and not knowing all of these things. Are you done? Can I have my suitcase back?" I asked, looking the male detective directly in the eyes.

"Y-yes." she muttered.

"Thank you.", I said taking my suitcase. "Have a good day." ans with that, I left.

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I watch the woman leave and fought the urge to run after her.

"What the hell was that?", I heard Chloe ask. "Why didn't she fall for your ...you know?", I looked at her,

"That is exactly what I would like to know."


	2. The stone

**Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I was sitting at the bar, flipping my coin and drinking a nice glass of whiskey. I had a feeling that Maze was telling me something but my mind was too focused on the earlier event with the pretty lady. There was something about her but I couldn't put a finger on it.

"Lucifer! Are you listening to me?!", she snapped and yelled at me ...after realizing that I wasn't paying her any attention.

"What is going on with you?"

I gave her a smirk, "Nothing. I just ...I'm just thinking about something that happened today."

She crossed her arms and and looked at me reproachfully, "It's about that detective again?"

I rolled my eyes, "Why do you think that my every reaction or action has to do with Chloe?"

"Maybe because it does?", she came closer to me, "Look, I don't know what is going on between you two-"

I slammed my hand on the bar and stood up, "For the thousand time, NOTHING is going on between us! Why is that so difficult for you to understand?!"

She looked at me but didn't move. I calmed myself down and sat on the chair, once again taking a sip from my glass,

"Okay. If it's not her ...the what happened?"

I looked at her, hesitating to tell her, knowing that it would just give her more material to lecture me. She raised an eyebrow at my silence,

"You don't want to tell me? Okay.", she turned around like a little kid and started to sulk. I smiled at that and shook my head,

"No need to be a little child, Maze. I'll tell you."

She turned around and narrowed her eyes, "I'm not being a child.", and I smiled, whispering a "Sure" under my breath.

She sat beside me and gave me a 'So, what happened?' look,

"Well, I was helping Chloe and the douchebag on a case when we saw a woman with a suitcase looking pretty lost so Chloe decided to do a mini interrogation with her that was not really successful. So, after I saw that this isn't leading anywhere, I decided to use my skills on her but ...it didn't work.", I said, looking at Maze.

She shook her head, "So? She's the same as Chloe."

"Actually, she's not. Chloe is complex but she ...she was way above complex. There's something different about her. Something I never saw in a human before."

"So, what are you going to do?"

I smiled at her, "Well, what else? I'm going to find her."

 **Margo's p.o.v.**

I hurried up the stairs, knowing that I was already late. I reached my destination and, before knocking on the door, I took a deep breath. I knocked and heard a 'Come in' at the other side so I entered. I saw an angry figure standing with his arms crossed,

"Where in the world were you child? I was worried sick."

I gave him a soft smile, "i'm so sorry Thomas but-"

"No but's. Did you bring it?", he interrupted me and I nodded.

"Well ...come on."

I opened my suitcase and pulled out a small velvety bag. I opened the bag and pulled out a red stone.

"Here.", I said, giving it to the man.

"The philosopher's stone. Fascinating.", he said with a smile.

"I was pretty shocked when Professor McGonagall gave it to me. I thought that Nicolas Flamel destroyed it after the Voldemort incident."

Thomas looked at me, "Dumbledore gave the stone back to Flamel but he knew it couldn't be destroyed. This stone is more than eternal life ...so much more. Flamel hid it and everybody thought that the stone was gone-"

"And Flamel dead.", I finished.

He smiled at me "Exactly. But he lives."

I nodded, "But ...how did the stone end up in Hogwarts again?"

"After the death of Dumbledore and the defeat of Voldemort, Flamel decided that the stone was safer in Hogwarts so Minerva took it and hid it once again but after a few years ...the stone was compromised and, well ...you know the rest."

"Compromised by who? Voldemort's dead."

He gave me a smile, "Child, do you really think that Voldemort was the only evil in our wold?"

I shook my head slightly, now worried about what I heard.

"But ...why don't you just destroy the stone then? That was no one can use it."

He waved his hand at me, "Oh you have to many questions for me. In time they will be answered. The only thing that you, as an auror have to do now, is to protect the stone. Alongside with me, of course."

I nodded "I understand.", there was a silence until I broke it, "Can I ...go now?", he looked at me and smiled "Yes you can. Do you know where your apartment is?", I smiled "I'll manage out, don't worry.",

"Well them, we will see each other soon."

I said my goodbyes to Thomas and left. It was all so confusing for me. I had to watch a stone but I didn't really know ...from who? I took a deep breath and ran my hand trough my hair.

"My life just became very complicated." I mumbled and decided to have a drink. I stopped a cab and got in,

"Do you know any good places for a drink?", he smiled at me and nodded.

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I't was pass eight p.m. and Lux was not really full so I decided to play the piano. Maze was at the bar, looking around when I heard a pair of heels and looked at the stairs thinking it was Chloe ...but instead I gasped. Walking down the stairs was the woman from earlier and I smiled to myself. She sat at a table and Maze came to take her order. After Maze left, she took out a notebook and started to write something. I stopped my playing and rushed over to the bar.

"Maze, that't the girl!", maze turned around and looked at me,

"What?", I rolled my eyes and pointed my finger to the woman,

"That's the woman I've talked you about.", Maze did an "Oh" with her mouth and smirked,

"Well, go and talk to her."

I nodded and her and took the drink she ordered out of Maze's hand, "Give me a glass of my usual. I'll take everything.", she nodded and gave me my glass and with that I started to walk towards the girl.

 **Margo's p.o.v.**

I was writing my notes down when I heard a familiar voice,

"Miss ...Alfredson, am I right?"

I looked up and saw the tall, black guy from earlier and smiled ...not really sure why,

"Yes. Lucifer?" I narrowed my eyes.

"That's me. May I join you?", he asked smiling and I nodded.

"Your drink." he handed me my beer and I smiled once again,

"Thank you. You work here?"

"Well, kind of. I am the owner.", he answered, smiling.

"That's nice."

He had an intensive look on me so I started to feel uncomfortable, feeling my face go red.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for-"

"No, no ...it's okay. No need for that. I understand, you where just doing your job." I interrupted him, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He looked a little taken back by my action and looked from my hand to me so I removed it quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just-"

"No, no ...no need to apologize. It didn't bother me." he told me and I smiled at him.

We talked for quite a while. I learned that he worked for the police and played the piano and I told him that I was here for ..a mission but I couldn't tell him what kind. It was getting late so I decided to go home.

"I will drive you." I heard him say and I smiled,

"No need for that, I'll take a cab."

He shook his head "No, no. I will drive you, I insist."

"Well, okay then.", I took my trench coat and we left

The drive was pretty silence but, somehow, not awkward. Soon enough, the car stopped in front of my flat and Lucifer got out and opened the door for me, I smiled,

"Well, what a gentleman."

He returned the smile, "Well, what can I say. A lady deserves a gentleman."

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Then this lady is flattered. Thank you for a nice evening, Lucifer.",

He took my hand and nodded, "It was my pleasure."

I gave him one last smile before walking up the stairs to open the flat door, "You are a very good man. I'm glad I met you. Have a nice night." and with that, I left.

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

She went inside but I didn't move, her words ringing in my head, "Y _ou're a very nice man._ "

I took a few breaths and went in my car. I didn't even try to make a move on her. What the hell is wrong with me? I even tried to make a move on Chloe but she ...she was different. Her eyes where different.

"Oh for crying out loud Lucifer, stop it!" I yelled as I slammed my hands on the wheel of my car. Something was changing and I didn't like it ...and I was sure neither did Amenadiel.


	3. Floating around

**Margo's p.o.v.**

The day was rainy and slow . . .and I really liked the rain part. It made me think about home . . .about London. I smiled to myself, looking out side of the window and tabbing my wand on the table. Suddenly I saw an owl approach and opened the window. It was a big, brown owl and I recognized it immediately.

"Why doesn't he use the phone?" I asked to myself, taking the note from Mimmy.

'I need to talk to you. -Thomas.'

I closed the paper and took a deep breath. It was a lazy day and I really wasn't in the mood of doing anything. Forcing myself to get up, I walked in the bathroom and decided to take a bath. Looking in the mirror I took my headband and brushed my hair. Suddenly, I don't really know why, I thought of Lucifer. It's been a few day's since we met and neither of us took an effort get in touch with the other. I was kinda too shy for that and, besides, I didn't came here to fall in love, I came as an auror.

Stepping into the tub, I felt my muscles relax. Lying there, I was tempted to tell Thomas that I didn't get the message because his old owl lost herself, but I knew he wouldn't buy it . . .he was very skilled at Legilimency and, although I was pretty good at Occlumency, he was older and more experienced so It would never work.

I stepped out of the tub and got dressed. Taking my umbrella I exited my apartment, wondering what in the world could Thomas want now.

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

"So, If I understood correctly, you've met yet another woman who you can't control?", Linda asked me, making the quotation marks as she said control.

"Yes.", I answered.

"And you don't like it?"

I sighed, "It's not that I don't like it, it worries me."

She raised an eyebrow, "Worries you? Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, it happened with Chloe and I thought that she was special, and now it happened with Margo so I ask myself how many people are there?"

She nodded and there was silence.

"Will you say something?", I asked her.

"Do you know what I think that the problem is?"

"Well, that's why I am here.", i raised my voice a bit. This woman can be exhausting.

"There are two problems. The first is that you realized that Chloe isn't special after all. You saved her life thinking that she was but now you realized that you where maybe wrong. One of the reason you keep her close is that you think someone has send her to do something with, or too you, at least you thought that . . .and now, you realized that, if yo want to maintain the, so called friendship you two have, you actually have to care for her with no interest in that matter. Now the question is, do you care for her to stay by her side even now when you realized that you can't . . .let's say, use her?"

I was looking at Linda still absorbing the information.

"And what is the second problem?"

Linda smiled, "You met a woman and you saw her differently then you saw any other. You saw her as a person. As a human being with feelings and flaws and good sides . . .and you decided to value her as it. You wanted to talk to her more than to have sex. I'm not saying you fell in love but I am saying that you liked her in a totally different way that you liked . . .let's say me. Do you understand that?"

I was now looking at one spot, not blinking and I nodded. Yes I understood but I didn't like it at all.

 **Margo's p.o.v.**

I was sitting at the table, drinking tea while Thomas was writing another note.

"Who are you writing too?", I asked, taking a sip from my cup.

"Potter.", he answered motionless.

I looked at him curiously, "Harry? How come?"

He lifted his eyes from the paper at me for a second, "Well, he's a auror as well, isn't he?"

I nodded. There was another short silence.

"You are going to tell him about the stone?"

"Of course not. Are you mental?"

I rolled my eyes, "Well, you are writing him a letter because he is a auror and the latest job is to watch the stone so I assumed-"

"Well, you assumed wrong.", he said, folding the paper and looking at me.

"I am writing him a letter for the same reason I called you here."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Minerva McGonagall want's to see you."

"Me?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "Not just you, most of the aurors. Jesus Margo, pay attention."

I blushed slightly and nodded.

"You will be traveling to Hogwarts."

"When?", I asked.

"In a few day's. I have to see what Potter will respond so you can all go together."

I nodded. "Who else is going?"

"Beside Potter and you . . .Longbottom, Gray, Wilson and Granger."

I raised an eyebrow, "But Neville isn't a auror. I understand why Hermione but Neville . . ."

Thomas looked at me and smiled, "Well, you're wrong. Some time after the war, Longbottom decided to follow his parents steps and become an auror."

I gasped in surprise, "You are kidding me? But you have to be perfect in poison."

"Well, they didn't go so hard on him since he played a big role in defeating Voldemort."

I did an "O" with my mouth. Maybe it was a little unfair but he definitely did deserve it. Not to mention that he stood up to Voldemort when we thought that Harry had died.

"But enough about work. What's on your mind?", I herd Thomas ask.

"What do you mean?", I asked confused.

He smiled, "You are here by body but not by soul. Your mind is floating around."

I tried my best not to blush, "Nothing. I've just . . .been thinking about the stone and everything."

He smirked mumbling a "M-hm." more to himself.

Maybe he was an old and peevish but he was wise.

 **A few hours later**

The sun started to set and I was sitting by my window enjoying the view and fighting the urge to go and visit Lucifer. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face. This was so exhausting. I stood up after a while and decided to take a walk . . .not go to Lux but just take a walk, so I grabbed my cardigan and stepped out of my apartment, locking the door.


	4. Piano

**Margot's p.o.v.**

I was walking down the street, fresh but warm air was caressing my face and I smiled. I was indeed a marvelous evening. I walked some more until I saw the blinking singed that said Lux. I stood across the street, looking at it and having a struggle with myself, in my mind. _Should I go or should I not go?_ A part of me really, really wanted to go but then the other part was like, "Why?" I growled in frustration and was about to walk away when I heard a honk. Turning around I saw Lucifer in a black, old timer looking car . . .and smiled. He stopped by the side and gave me a big smile,

"Well, hello there young lady. What on earth brings you here?"

"I . . .was taking a walk."

I realized how stupid that sounded. Taking a walk and by accident ending up in front of his night club. I felt my cheeks blush.

"Then, since you are here, are you available for a drink?", he asked, smirking.

I gave him a smile, "One drink."

"One drink.", he smiled back, parked his car and we went in.

There weren't a lot of people in the club, since it wasn't the weekend, and the music playing was slow and calming. He led me to a table,

"What will you drink?"

"A beer."

He nodded and went to the bar.

I sat down and looking around spotted a piano in the center of the dance floor . . .well, I guessed it was a dance floor. I turned my head on the other side and saw Lucifer talk to a waitress.

"Oh shit.", suddenly, I realized something. The waitress was the one I asked for him earlier. I felt my body tense. _What the hell am I going to tell him? Why did I want to see him? Okay, okay . . .calm down. Maybe he wont ask._ I turned around one more time and saw the waitress eyeing me and telling him something. _Shit! Like hell he won't now that she told him._ I heard footsteps behind me and tried to calm down. _Just, think of an subject to talk about._

He handed me my drink and sat down.

"I didn't know you had a piano here. Didn't see it the last time."

He smiled, "Yes. I'm a big piano lover . . .and player of course.

"Oh.", I smiled back. "I always wanted to play the piano."

He looked at me, "And . . .what happened?"

I thought for a second before answering, "Life I suppose."

"Mhm", he nodded. "And what is your life like."

I felt my body tense one more time. _What the hell am I suppose to say? Well, I was born as an purebllood wizard but the blood status was never my thing. When I turned 11, I got a letter from a magic school named Hogwarts that I attended until a dark lord named Voldemort wanted to take over it and I fought arm in arm with the boy who lived and, along side with him became an auror._

"Pretty simple but, you know . . .parents, school . . .that kind of stuff."

"So you're a little shy. That's cute. I'll make you a deal."

I lifted one eyebrow, "What kind of a deal?"

He smirked, "I'll give you private piano lessons."

I nodded "Okay. I don't see the deal here."

". . .and you will tell me about yourself after every lesson."

I narrowed my eyes, "Why would you like to know about me?"

He leaned closer to me, "Because you seem like an interesting person."

I gave him a small smile, "I am very flattered with that . . .but no thank you."

He looked at me, confused, "Why not?"

"I . . .I don't like to lie."

Now, he was even more confused, "So? Don't lie."

I smiled, "But I ill have to . . .because I can't tell you about my life."

"Why not?"

I took a deep breath before answering, "Because it's . . .it's complicated. Someday, maybe I will tell you and you will understand. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I think bad of you . . .It's just . . .I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

He nodded slightly and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Okay. Then a drink. After every lesson you will have a drink with me."

I smiled, "I can accept that, yes."

He smiled back, "Then it's a deal."

"So . . .what did you need me today?", he asked, crossing his arms and smirking.

 _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

"I . . .I just . . ."

"You just wanted to see me."

"No! I mean . . .yes but no . . .not like that." I started to explain nervously.

He's smirk was still on his lips, "Then like what?"

 _And I'm busted._

I sighed, "I . . .don't know. I just wanted to ask you how are you."

He leaned once again, "Why?"

"Well, you seemed like a nice person."

His eyes grew bigger with my answer.

"Why would you think that I'm good?"

I was confused. "Well I . . .you seem good. I . . .I suppose that ten you are."

"Some things aren't the way people assume they are."

I narrowed my eyes, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me not saying anything, and then he looked at his clock, "Look at the time."

I got the hint so I stood up, "Yes, it's pretty late and I should go."

"Yes, I will call you a cab."

I expected him to drive me so the cab ting was a bit disappointing but I didn't let it show so I just nodded. He called the cab and we said goodbye. That sure was a weird kind of conversation. On the drive home my phone rang,

"Yes?"

"Margot, it's Thomas.", I heard his worried voice.

"Thomas? How come you aren't sending me an owl?" I asked him quietly so the cab driver wouldn't hear me.

"I did but you weren't home."

I smiled at his answer but my smile faded soon.

"Something has happened.", his voice was . . .scary.

"What?", I asked, now started to be worried.

"Come to my apartment. I can't tell you trough the phone.

"Okay, I'm coming." and with that the conversation was ended, leaving me wondering and worrying what in the world is going on.


	5. I know who you are

**Margot's p.o.v.**

I was running up the stairs, wondering why Thomas sounded so . . .stressed out. Most of the time he was the calm and sedate one so our little talk left me . . .well, pretty worried. I came to his door and knocked on it. He opened and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside.

"What the . . .what is wrong with you?", I yelled, rubbing my arm.

"Where were you?", he asked me in a low voice.

"I was taking a walk, why?"

There was a long silence before I broke it,

"Thomas, what is going on? Something happened to the stone?"

He shook his head.

I lifted an eyebrow, "Then?"

After another pause, he started,

"Minerva wrote to me."

I nodded, "Yes . . .and? Did she said when am I suppose to come to Hogwarts."

He nodded, "Yes she did. You will be flying to London tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay. Do you know when does my flight leave?"

"You will be going with Hagrid . . .on his bike."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"Margot, please! We have bigger problems now. You are an auror and I would like if you could act like one!"

I felt anger rise in my body,

"Yes, I am an auror who's would be doing her job if she knew what it was exactly! The stone is with you not with me."

He muttered something shooking his head and I rolled my eyes. Another silence came upon us but I interrupted it quickly,

"Why did you call me? What did Minerva told you?"

He turned around and looked at me, "The devil is on Earth."

I froze.

"W-what? Voldemort is back?"

"Even worse . . .the devil it self."

I shook my head, "I don't get it."

"Minerva wrote to me with the intention of warning us. I don't know how or why . . .she will probably tell you tomorrow."

"Ooookay."

Thomas looked at me, "This is not a joke. This is very serious. If the devil can escape hell, then Voldemort's soul can escape it too . . .or someone's worse."

I thought about that and yes . . .that was very serious.

"But why did he escape? I didn't even know that was possible."

"We don't know."

I sighed and looked to the clock, "I have to go. I'm tired."

Thomas nodded, "Just . . .be careful. Lucifer will always appear as the greatest good."

I smiled and nodded, "No need to worry about me."

I said goodnight and exited his building, hoping to catch a cab soon. After a few minutes of waiting, a cab billed over and I hopped in. On the ride home I thought what Thomas has told me . . .all of it was just . . .weird.

The cab pulled in front of my flat and I exited it.

"You usually take so long rides?", I heard a voice coming behind me and I turned around. Lucifer was leaned on his car with a smirk on his face.

I smiled, "Sometimes. What are you doing here?"

"I . . .wanted to apologize.", he said walking towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"I wasn't really a gentleman today . . .letting you take a cab . . not very nice from me."

I putted my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Lucifer."

As I said his name, I froze. Thomas's words started to bang in my head.

Lucifer looked at me, "Are you okay?"

As he tried to grab my hand I yanked away.

"Margot . . .what's going on?", he stepped closer to me and I backed away.

"I know who you are.", I said in a low voice.

He had a confused face, "What?"

I twisted my arm to the back a bit, ready to pull out my wand if something goes wrong.

"I know who you are . . "

His face suddenly became pale.

"What do you want from me?"

Stepping closer to me he started to talk,

"Margot it's not-"

I pulled out my wand and backed away, "Don't come any closer!"

He looked from my wand to me, not getting what the hell was I doing so he took a few more steps and I panicked, doing something that was not really smart. Thinking about the expelliarmus spell, a bright red light shoot out of my wand and send him flying backwards.

I run as fast as I could up the stairs to my apartment. Locking the door I rushed in, my heart beating wildly. My breathing was fast but silent. I was leaning with my back on the door, listening for any strange noises that might occur in the hallway. After a few minutes of silence my heart beat was back to normal. I rubbed my face with my hands ready to take a long hot shower when I heard footsteps.

 _Crap! This is not going to end well._


	6. Trusting the Devil

**ERVIEW**

"I know who you are . . "

His face suddenly became pale.

"What do you want from me?"

Stepping closer to me he started to talk,

"Margot it's not-"

I pulled out my wand and backed away, "Don't come any closer!"

He looked from my wand to me, not getting what the hell was I doing so he took a few more steps and I panicked, doing something that was not really smart. Thinking about the expelliarmus spell, a bright red light shoot out of my wand and send him flying backwards.

I run as fast as I could up the stairs to my apartment. Locking the door I rushed in, my heart beating wildly. My breathing was fast but silent. I was leaning with my back on the door, listening for any strange noises that might occur in the hallway. After a few minutes of silence my heart beat was back to normal. I rubbed my face with my hands ready to take a long hot shower when I heard footsteps.

 _Crap! This is not going to end well._

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I stood up from the ground,

"What the hell was that?!", I asked myself out loud.

Grabbing my head, I realized that it hurts but the pain was short-living. _She pulled out a stick and . . .attacked me with it? Who was she?._ I needed answers and, slowly walking to my car I decided that I'm going to get them.

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

I was leaning against my door, listening to the footsteps outside. My heart was racing and my breathing was fast. Grabbing my wand once again, I was ready to attack, knowing that it was a big risk. _What if somebody sees you? No, No Margot! You have to defend yourself._

Suddenly the footsteps stopped and where replaced by noise of someone unlocking the door. I sighed and grabbed my head,

"Now I'm really taking a long, hot, shower."

I took of my close in the bathroom and placed my wand on top f them. Stepping in, I let the water run. The feeling was magical. Hot water was running down my hair, my back, relaxing my body but my mind was still running. _I would have to say that Lucifer is pretty hot . . .what makes sense now actually. I guess the devil was suppose to be handsome._ In that moment I heard a noise. I stepped out, not turning the water off and grabbed my bathrobe along with my wand. Opening the door slowly, I looked around my room and didn't see anyone. Slowly, I walked outside of the room, into the hallway. No one.

"Well, hello."

I jumped and turned towards my kitchen, pointing my wand toward Lucifer.

He raised his hands in the air, "I'm not going to hurt you, trust me . . .please."

I snorted, "Trust you? Your the devil, how can you ask me to trust you. Get out of my apartment, now!"

"Please, let us talk. That's the only thing I'm asking you. Please . . ."

I was looking him strait into the eyes. They looked honest and I was stupid and curious. I knew what Thomas would tell me, I could hear him in my mind,

"Margot, he's dangerous. Stay away from him."

And I will . . .I will stay away from him just . . .after I listen to what he as to say.

I lowered my wand still looking at him,

"If you make so much as a wrong move, I will hurt you."

He nodded, "I don't doubt that."

"Okay. Sit."

We both sat down.

"So . . .what would you like to say to me."

He took a deep breath,

"I'm not the Devil anymore . . .well, at least not in Hell. I quit Hell because . . .well, I started to get frustrated. Doing something just because my father told me to do it . . .not having a choice . . .and now this happens."

I raised an eyebrow, "What happens?"

He stood up, "This. My name is disreputable. Everybody thinks that I'm a bad person just because I'm the Devil."

"And . . .you're not?"

He was about to say something but stopped and sat down, leaning towards me a bit and crossing his arms,

"And what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yes. What did you tell me the first day we met?"

I thought a bit . . . _Oh . . .yes._

"That you where . . .a good person."

He smiled and nodded, "Exactly. So, did your opinion change just because you found out that I am . . .more accurate WAS the Devil?"

"Evil will always present it self as the biggest good."

He nodded, "Okay." and stood up, putting his jacket on.

I stood up as well, feeling guilty. He really seemed honest and I was behaving like an ass. _But what is he's lying? He's the devil, he can make himself look innocent. But then again, what if he's honest and you're buzzing him off?_

I knew the answer to my struggle. I was just like that. I would rather get hurt myself then let myself hurt someone else. Yes, I stupid, I know!

I grabbed his hand and e turned around, "I'm . . .I'm sorry. It's just-"

"No . . .I-I understand."

"No, no . . I-I trust you."

He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

I sighed, "Well, I will try and trust you to be accurate."

"Look, you don't have to do that just because you feel sorry for me, I don't want that."

I shook my head, "I'm not feeling sorry for you and I'm not doing that because of you . . .I doing it because of me. I know I wouldn't feel good buzzing you off, so . . ."

He was looking me in the eyes with a wondering face.

I gave him a small smile, "What?"

"Who are you?"

I was confused now.

"What do you mean? I'm Margot."

"Then what are you."

"I don't-", but I stopped there, realizing what he was asking me.

"I told you part of my story so would you be so kind to answer me just one question?"

I nodded, "I'm a witch . . .and an auror."

I saw his confused face and smiled,

"I'm a member of an elite unit of highly-trained, specialist officers. We are trained to investigate crimes related to the dark arts and apprehend or detain dark witches and wizards."

"Soooo, you are like . . .-"

"We are a fusion of police force and military."

"Oh. And why are you here?"

"I . . .have a mission but can't really discuss it."

He smiled, "Okay. No biggie. It was one question."

I nodded and smiled back.

Suddenly, he became serious and I froze. I didn't like the idea of the devil becoming serious. Grabbing my shoulders, he looked into my eyes. I didn't move,

"I promise you I'm not going to hurt you or let anybody else do that, okay?"

I just nodded quickly.

He stepped a bit closer and I stopped breathing. _What the hell is he doing?_ Stepping closer one more, he spread his arms and put them around me, giving me a hug. I did the same thing just with a few pads on his back. _It's like the devil has father issues._

We where standing like that for a few minutes until he backed a little, placing his hand on my cheek and his forehead against mine,

"Thank you."

I nodded slightly and closed my eyes. He was too close for me to keep looking at him. Suddenly I felt him raise my head a bit and felt his lips on mine. The kiss was short, like 5 seconds and then he backed away.

"See you soon.", he said with a smile and walked out the door, leaving me stand there . . .pretty confused.


	7. Back in Hogwarts

**Margot's p.o.v.**

I jumped out of the motorbike and looked at Hagrid,

"Thanks for the ride. I't was . . .nice.", I forced a smile.

He returned the smile, "Don't ya worry Margot, I know ya don't like flying."

I nodded, "Yea . . .not a big fan since fourteen years ago."

"Well, I think ya should hurry. Professor McGonagall is waiting for ya. Harry is probably already there."

I nodded once again and left. Walking trough Hogwarts grounds brought so much memories. Students where walking and laughing . . .I noticed that the uniforms didn't change at all. I entered the castle and walked towards Minerva's office, being agog about what she had to say.

I stepped in front of the door and knocked.

"Come in!", I heard her soft voice say and I entered.

Standing there where Minerva, Neville, Harry and a guy I didn't recognize. They all smiled and Minerva rushed towards me,

"Margot, how good to see you.", she gave me a big smile and I tight hug. I smiled back,

"Professor McGonagall."

"Oh please, call me Minerva."

I smiled, "Okay." and looked towards the boys.

"Harry. How are you?", I gave him a hug.

He smiled, "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Good. How's Genie?"

"She's okay. Working a lot."

I nodded and looked at Neville who was smiling to me and hugged him too,

"It's good to see you Margie."

I giggled. No one called me that but him.

I looked towards the unknown guy. He was a bit taller than me, with green eyes and blond hair. He gave me a big smile and reached out his hand,

"Hello. My name is Thomas but just call me Tom."

I smiled and took his hand, "Margot, nice to meet you."

I heard Minerva clear his troth, "Now that we all said hi, can we start?"

We all nodded and sat down.

"As you know, Margot is the auror with the mission of guarding the stone . . .so she has it."

"Well, not exactly." I interrupted her and everybody looked at me.

"Thomas has it."

Harry chuckled and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"Anyhow, because of the . . .current events, the ministry decided that we need more aurors on this mission."

"Yes, I talked to Hermione about that."

Minerva nodded.

"What events?", I heard Neville ask, his face pretty worried.

"The Devil escaped hell.", Tom told him and I froze. _So that's why Thomas was warning me._

"Your joking, right?" Neville asked.

Tom shook his head, "No. Well, he didn't really escape . . .he quit."

"The Devil can quit? How?", Harry asked confused.

"He . . .just can. We didn't go in the details because that isn't really our problem."

"Then what is it?", I asked.

"Voldemort.", Minerva answered the question and we all looked at her.

"What?! How?!" Harry raised his voice, "But Neville and I-"

"That doesn't matter. When Lucifer left hell, he left the gate open and Voldemort escaped."

There was silence. We where all speechless for a few moments until I broke the silence with an obvious conclusion, finally realizing why are we guarding the stone,

"So, if his soul possesses someone and he gets his hands on the stone-"

"He will live forever.", Harry finished for me.

Minerva nodded, "Correct. That's why we chose you four. You are the best aurors the Ministry has and I think you are more than suitable to handle this situation."

"This is messed up. What are we going to do?"

"You and Harry are going to stay here. There's a chance his spirit will lure around the halls and attack or possess a student so we need someone on the grounds.", she then looked at me, "Tom will go with you to Los Angeles and help you and Thomas guard the stone. Dd we made a deal?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Now, I know you are scared but you have to believe in yourself. We defeated him once, we can do it again."

* * *

"Are you okay?", I asked Harry who didn't say a word since we stepped out of Minervas office.

He grabbed his bear and took a sip, "I . . .I don't know. I fought so hard against him. Why in the world won't he stay dead?"

"I've been asking myself the same question.", Neville told us.

"He's stubborn. His need for vengeance and power haunts him the way he haunts us. Even dead it won't leave his soul alone.", Tom told us.

"Hey, we will handle this. You and Neville wil guard the castle while Tom and I will guard the Stone. Even if he goes pass you guys he's not going to go pass us.", I comforted Harry,

He nodded, "Yea, you're right."

I smiled, "Yea."

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

"So you kissed her . . .how was it like?", Linda asked me.

"Why do you want to know that? It was . . .the kiss was a stupid mistake."

She narrowed her eyes, "A mistake? Why?"

"Well . . .because . . .it just was.", this was the most stupid answer I could give her.

She smirked, "Because you're the Devil . . .the ruler of all the evil, the mighty Lucifer . . .and your falling for a simple mortal?"

I gave her a dirty look, "Ho many times do I have to tell you that I'm not falling for anyone?!"

She nodded, "Right. You really believe that?"

"I know that!", now she was really pissing me of.

"Then why are you talking about her all the time? Your probably thinking about her all the time too. Don't you think that is love?"

I shook my head, "You are really starting to annoy me."

"I can't work with you if a simple thing as love is bothering you!", she raised her voice and that was the last straw.

I rose up and banged my fist to the table, "I'm not in love with anyone because I am not capable of feeling love!"


	8. Let me help

**Lucifer's p.o.v.**

"What the hell is the matter with you?"

I looked at Chloe, she was really pissed of.

"What would be wrong?", I gave her a confused look and innocent tone but she knew me better than than.

"Don't play dump with me! Are you even here?"

"Do you see me?"

She rolled her eyes and put her index finger on her head, "With your mind Lucifer. I really need you to concentrate for this one. Can you do that for me?"

I sighed, "No . . .I'm sorry Chloe but not today."

He expression became softer, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing . . .stupid really."

She grabbed my hand and started to drag me towards her car.

"What are you doing? We have a case-"

"Yes we do but your not helping me so we're going to have a beer and a talk."

I snorted, "And what make's you think that I want to talk about it?"

She gave me a nasty look, "I'm not asking you and don't be a pain in the ass because I'm not in the mood today."

"Figured that." I whispered under my breath.

* * *

Maze gave us our beers and Chloe started, "So, what's wrong with you?"

I looked at her, "I don't want to talk about it. I already got doctor Linda around my neck, don't need you too."

Maze snorted and Chloe looked at her, "Do you know what the hell is going on with him? He's becoming useless."

She smirked and indicated with her head behind me so me and Chloe turned around. I saw Margot sitting and talking with a guy. She was laughing about something he sad and placed her hand on his shoulder. I felt rage boil inside of me. Chloe looked from Margot to Maze and then to me,

"A girl? This is about a girl?! Are you crazy?"

"I've been asking him that question for a few days now.", I heard Maze make a comment and I rolled my eyes,

"Can you both stop it. Your behaving like little children."

Chloe gave me an evil smile and I gave her a confused look,

"What?"

"Are you . . .in love?"

I arose from my seat, "For the love of God can you all just leave me alone? I'm fine!"

"Yea . . .we can see that.", maze commented.

I gave her a nasty look, "Don't push it. I'm really getting fed up with this childish behavior."

Chloe looked at Maze and I could see a hint of fear en her eyes. She had a hard time accepting that I AM the Devil but finally she did.

"Lucifer?"

I heard a voice behind me and my red eyes immediately became normal. I turned around and saw Margot standing behind me but the guy she was wis apparently left because I couldn't see him. I gave her a fast smile,

"Margot, hello. I . . .didn't see you there."

She returned the smile, "Yea, I was having tea with a friend. How are you?"

In that moment Chloe got up from her seat and gave me a smile, "I have to go to work. Give me a call when you handle your problem. Bye."

I just nodded and turned towards the bar, only to see that Maze wasn't there anymore so I looked back to Margot who still had a smile on her face,

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm good."

There was an awkward silence until she took a deep breath,

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about something."

I froze. _Please don't mention the kiss._

"Why . . .did you kiss me?"

 _Crap._

"I . . . ."

That was the only thing that came out of my mouth . . .I.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. If you want we can forget all about it."

 _Do I really want to forget about it?_

"No."

She narrowed her eyes, "No?"

"No. I don't want to forget about it."

I placed my glass on the bar and took a step towards her. Her face became serious and her eyes where focused on mine. There was a stray of hair hanging in front her face do I placed it behind her ear. I could feel my heart beat go fast and see her cheeks go read.

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

He was leaning down towards me and I felt fear. He was the Devil . . .he was the reason I had a problem right now. Well, actually we all had a problem right now. _Damn Margot, why did you have to go too Lux with Tom?_

The gap between us was closing and I panicked so the only thing that occurred to me was backing away . . .and I did that.

He looked at me, "I'm sorry-"

"No, no" I smiled, "it's okay. I just . . .I don't think that this would be a smart idea. I'm sorry."

He gave me a sad smile, "Yes . . .I understand. Hey, I gave it a shoot."

I nodded, "Yes."

"So, how's your work?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Well, we have a pretty big problem because of you."

"Of me? Why?"

"It's a long story and I wouldn't like to be a pain in the ass."

He gave me a big smile, "You? Never. Come on, sit with me and tell me. Maze! A beer and a whiskey, please."

So I did. I sat down and I told him all about Harry Potter, his parents and Voldemort. How we fought him in the second wizard war and how he escaped Hell some time after The Devil decided to quit."

"Wow. I'm really sorry for the problem I caused for you."

I smiled, "It's . . .okay I guess."

I could tell he was thinking for a while and then he looked at me and smiled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have an idea."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm note sure-"

"I'll help you.", he interrupted me.

"How exactly can you help?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm still the Devil."

Okay, it wasn't such a bad idea but . . .

"I don't know. I'm not the one deciding about this."

"Then who is?"

"Minerva McGonagall. She's a professor at Hogwarts."

He smiled, "Okay, then take me to see her."

I raised an eyebrow, "To Hogwarts? Are you mental? I can't do that, your the Devil."

His smile faded and his eyes became serious. He took my hands in his and looked me right in the eyes,

"I would never do anything to endanger you. I want to help, call me sensitive. Tell me that I changed and that that's not the way The Devil is suppose to behave . . .or feel. Be like everybody else . . .my father, my brother . . .even Maze. I don't care but please . . .trust me that I'm not up to anything evil."

His eyes where honest but . . .he was still The Devil.


	9. Taking the risk

Author's note: I just wanted to apologize for not updating but I have finals and work so my schedule is pretty much full . . .and also there's the Euro France 2016 which I can not miss (ProudToBeCroatian). I hope you will enjoy the new chapter of my Heaven and Hell fanfiction :)

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

"Are you mad?!"

Thomas was looking at me, obviously in shock.

"I just wanted-"

"You just wanted what?! Where in the world did you get the idea that he can help us?!", he was waving his hands around as he talked.

"Just, please listen to me."

He stepped a bit closer and grabbed my shoulders, "I know you want good but he's not the good we need . . .he's the Devil Margot and the Devil can't change."

I removed his arms from my shoulders, "Why not? Where you ever in a situation-"

"Enough!", he yelled and I stopped talking.

"It's the end of our conversation and my answer is no."

"Fine.", I grabbed my handbag and walked towards the door. Before I exited, I turned around towards Thomas,

"Then, I'll talk to Minerva.", and with that I stepped out, slamming the door behind me.

I walked outside the building, seeing Lucifer leaning on his car. I walked towards him and he straightened,

"So, what did he say?"

I wagged my head, "I'll go and see miss McGonagall."

He raised an eyebrow, "Right now?"

I nodded, "Yes."

We sat in his car and I gave him a piece of paper, "Drive us to this address, please."

* * *

He looked at the paper, nodded and started the engine.

We where standing in front of a fireplace.

Lucifer looked at me, "Why are we looking at a fireplace?"

I stepped inside and gave my hand to Lucifer, "Come on, we don't have time."

He took my hand and in that moment I could feel my heartbeat go fast. I suppose he felt the same energy because he gave me a look but I just pulled him beside me. I grabbed my floo powder and yelled, "Hogwarts!" The green flames surrounded us and in few seconds we where in McGonagall's office.

"What the hell was that?", Lucifer asked as we stepped out.

I smiled, "I'll explain it to you later. Now, we have to found the headmistress."

We stepped out of her office and went down the stairs, then trough the door.

Lucifer stood in the hallway, looking around,

"I like this place."

I smiled, "Yes, it's nice."

He looked at me, "You went to school here?"

I nodded and started to walk. He followed me,

"Yes, I was in Gryffindor."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and I smirked,

"There are four houses in Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. When you start first year, the talking hat decides, based on your personality, which house do you belong to. I, for an example, was between Griffindor and Ravenclaw. I'm brave like a Griffindro and smart like a Ravenclaw but at the end-"

"You where more brave then smart?", he asked with a smirk and I hit his arm,

"No.", I smiled playfully, "The bravery was . . .more dominant, let's say."

He nodded, "Yes . . .that's sooo much different from what I have said."

I rolled my eyes as we stopped in front of a door.

"Why did we stop?"

"That's her classroom."

I knocked and heard her voice, inviting me in.

I turned towards Lucifer, "Wait here." and entered the classroom.

"Minerva?"

She raised her head from the work and stood up with a smile,

"Margot, darling, what brings you here? Please, come and sit."

I returned the smile and took a seat.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She nodded, "Go on."

"Well,", my voice was shaky and I played my fingers. She could tell that I was nervous.

"I . . .let's say met someone."

She narrowed her eyes, "Okay."

"I . . .he's-."

"He's the Devil."

We heard the door swung open and I turned around, seeing Lucifer in front of us.

Minerva rose up, "Excuse me?", and I stood up too.

She looked from him, towards me,

"Margot, what is the meaning of this."

I took a deep breath . . .Godric Gryffindor wouldn't be proud of me right now.

"Minerva, this is Lucifer . . .the one that escaped Hell."

Her eyes where full of shock and at this point I realized that this wasn't such a good idea.

"What in Merlin's sake has gotten into you Margot?!"

"No-"

"You brought him here? Are you mental?!"

"Minerva-"

"I want you both out of this castle!"

"Minerva please-"

"You are no longer an auror, I will personally-"

"Stop!", I yelled and the room went silent.

I was breathing heavily and looking straight at Minerva.

"Just stop talking for a minute and let me explain. He can help. He can help us find you-know-who."

Minerva was silent for a second before she spoke,

"He's the ruler of all evil, how on Earth can we trust him?"

"I guarantee for him."

She snorted, "Really? With what?"

I looked at him then back at her,

"If he screws up, I will no longer be an auror."

She nodded, "And you think that it's enough? If you are wrong may people will die. You think that something like banishing you would repair the damage? Do you."

"No."

My voice was weak, I knew she was right.

"I left Hell.", we heard Lucifer say and I turned towards him.

"I left Hell because I was fed up with the fact that I didn't have a choice. Just because I was in Hell, doesn't mean that I deserved to be there."

Minerva looked from him to me and sighed. She walked back to her table and sat down. Silence was filling the room but I knew that she was thinking. I have known Minerva for a long time now. She seemed strict but she was a good person and understood people.

"Well then . . .you . . .can help."

My lips formed a big smile and I looked at Lucifer who had a small smile on his face.

"The only reason you can help,", she looked at Lucifer, "is because Margot trusts you, not me . . .but I trust Margot,", then she looked at me, "and I know that she is a great auror."

I nodded, "Thank you Minerva."

She nodded back, "Go now. You have a job to do."

We said goodbye and left her office. I knew I took a big risk but I had a feeling it will pay off


	10. Jealousy

**Margot's p.o.v.**

I was in my apartment, doing some reading. It was a book about Nicolas Flamel and his stone. As we came to L.A. from Hogwarts, I realized that it was time we start doing something. Harry and Neville where already in Hogwarts so it was protected.

Since my visit to Minerva, Thomas was not talking to me. He was pretty angry that I didn't listen to him and at this point . . .I really didn't care. He started to get on my nerves so this was pretty much a vacation for my brain.

As I was doing my reading, I heard a doorbell and stood up to open the door.

"Who is it?", I asked.

"Tom.", I heard his soft voice on the other side and I smiled opening the door.

"Hey, what bring's you here?"

He smiled back, "I was in my apartment and felt like taking a walk but the only person I know around here is you so . . ."

I nodded, "I't would be my pleasure. Just a walk or drinks too?"

"A drink would be okay."

In that moment, an idea popped in my head, "I know just the place for it."

* * *

We entered Lux. It was Monday so the place was pretty empty. I saw the usual waitress behind the bar but I didn't see Lucifer. I turned towards Tom,

"Go take a seat, I'll be back in a minute."

He nodded and walked towards an empty table while I walked towards the bar.

"Excuse me.", I talked and the waitress looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Is Luc-"

"You come here quite often, don't you."

I turned around and saw him walking towards us.

"Either you like my bar or you like me."

I smiled, "I was just asking her about you."

He smirked, "Then you like me."

I rolled my eyes, "Actually, I would like you to meet someone.", and motioned my head behind him so he turned around.

"Oh . . ."

I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

He gave me a sour smile, "Is that your friend?"

I laughed, "Yes. Come with me.", and took his hand towards out table.

"Tom, this is-"

"Lucifer.", Tom stood up, offering his hand and Lucifer took it.

"Minerva wrote to all of us so we know. I'm Thomas, nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

They stood there, looking each other and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"So-"

"I have work to do. You two enjoy yourself. I'm gonna tell Maze to serve you.", and with that he walked away.

"He like's you."

I looked towards Tom and sat down, "Well, where friends."

"No.", he shook his head, "He like's you as in, he LIKES you."

I laughed, "What? Noooo."

Tom smirked, "Yea."

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I was drinking my whiskey while Maze was serving beer to them. It was like the only sound in the bar was her voice . . .taking to him.

Maze came back with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, "Please don't start. I'm not in the mood."

"Why not? Because your friend enjoy's his company?"

I turned around and saw that they where sitting pretty close. He was talking and she had a smile on her face. I turned towards Maze,

"No."

She leaned towards me, "Your jealous."

I gave her a dirty look, "No I'm not."

"How do you know if you never felt it?"

Well, she had a point . . .how could I?

"There you are.", I heard a voice behind me and turned around only to see Chloe.

"Chlo, what brings you here?"

She sat down beside me, "We have a new case and I would need your help . . .and I needed a drink."

"Your douche ex husband?"

She rolled her eyes, "Who else. What about you?", she asked sitting down but before I could answer, Maze interjected,

"His friend has a new friend and he doesn't like him."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, "What?"

"Nothing. She's saying nonsense."

Maze snorted and Chloe looked from her to me, then back to her, "What . . .is going on?"

Maze crossed her arms, "Look behind you.", and Chloe turned.

"Ooooo.", I heard and closed my eyes to calm myself down.

"He's good."

I opened my eyes and Looked at her, "What?"

She had a smile on her face, "What? He's handsome."

My reaction was rolling my eyes and taking a sip from my glass. Chloe leaned closer to my ear, "Are you jealous?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I heard her laugh and felt anger rise inside me.

"Look,", I heard Chloe start, "do something."

"Excuse me?"

"Do something, because he's pretty good and she's enjoying his company and if you like her, make a move."

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

We stayed for a while, talking and joking and then we left Lux. On my way out I wanted to say goodbye to Lucifer but, in the moment we stood up, he did it as well and left somewhere. A woman was calling for him but he didn't stop. He looked pretty mad.

"I enjoyed myself.",we where standing in front of my flat and talked.

"Me too. It's good to go out sometimes."

He nodded, "Yes. Well, see you soon.", he told me and gave me a hug which I returned and then walked away.

I was about to go up when I heard a voice behind me.

"You two seem pretty close.", I turned around and saw Lucifer with a serious face.

I smiled, "Well, we have a mission together and he's a good man so . . ."

He nodded, "Oh.", and stepped closer, "And what about me?"

"What about you?"

"Do you like me?"

I smiled, "Of course I do."

He stepped closer, downsizing the gap between us. I felt my cheeks go read.

He was looking me directly in my eyes and I felt my body go numb. Leaning down, I knew what he was about to do and, in that moment I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, kissing him passionately.

I guess I sold my soul to the Devil.


	11. Complicated things

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Stretching, I remembered the event from last night and I smiled . . .he really was something.

In that moment, my cellphone rang and I rolled my eyes. Tom was calling me so, it was okay.

"Hey there, what's up?", I answered.

"Hey. You up?"

"Yes. Just woke up a few minutes ago."

"Great. How fast can you get ready?"

"Umm . . .a half an hour?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

I laughed, "An answer. Be here in half an hour."

"Okay. See ya then."

I hung up and rose out of bed. Rubbing my eyes, I went to take a shower.

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I was sitting at the bar, reading the paper while Maze polished the glasses.

"So . . .did you talk to your crush?", asked Maze after some time of silence.

I sighed, "Yes . . .I did."

She turned towards me with complete surprise, "Really? Or you're just screwing with me?"

I looked up at her, "Really."

"And?"

"And what?"

She rolled her eyes, "For crying out loud . . .what happened?"

"You really are nosy, aren't you?"

She smirked, "Did you sleep with her?"

"No."

"Then?"

I was about to answer when I heard my name from the entrance so I turned around and saw Chloe,

"We have a case. Come on.", she said and walked out.

I looked at Maze, "Well, I would like to stay and chat but you heard the woman."

Maze shook her head, "We will continue our conversation."

I smirked, "I'm sure we will."

* * *

"So, how did you sleep?"

"Good, good.", I replied to Tom.

He gave me a strange look, "You seem extra happy today. What happened?"

I shook my head, "Nothing really, I just had a good sleep."

We where walking down the street when I saw a few police car's parked around the block. We stopped and tried to figure out what was going on but . . .nothing was visible. We stood on the street for a few minutes when I heard a familiar voice. My heart started to race.

"Isn't that Lucifer?", Tom asked.

I was quiet so Tom looked at me.

"Margot? You okay?"

I looked at him, "Y-yes, I am. Why?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I asked you something."

I gave him a nervous smile, "I didn't hear you. I was lost n my mind."

"Yea, figured that one out."

In that moment I saw Lucifer talking with Chloe. He was telling her something and she was smiling.

"They look quite close. Are they together?"

I felt a hint of jealousy, "No . . .no."

Tom looked at me, "If you say so. We gonna say hi?"

I didn't really know what to reply. What would I tell him? We kissed, yea but . . .that's all. I didn't want to be all weird all of a sudden but seeing him with Chloe didn't really make my day.

"No, they are probably working so we won't bother."

"Okay then, let's go."

We started to walk once again when my phone rang. I pulled it out out of my purse.

"Thomas.", I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"How long are you planing to behave like a little kid, Margot?", I heard a sharp voice.

"What?"

"You haven't called me for a few days. You're still mad? Women."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not mad, I just needed a few days off . . .from you."

I heard a scoff from the other side of he phone, "Charming. So, is your boyfriend actually helping or-"

"He's not my boyfriend.", I said quietly, hoping that Tom wouldn't hear.

"Yet. Any who . . .I have a few information's so it would be a good thing for you to come and see me."

I nodded, "Okay. I'm here with Tom so we can be-"

"Not today, I'm staying at Hogwarts."

"Oh . . .okay, then tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will call you as soon as I come to L.A. I have to go now. Take care and don't be such a whimp."

I rolled my eyes and hung up.

"What happened?"

I looked at Tom, "Thomas called . . .he has some news but he's in Hogwarts so we won't know it until tomorrow."

"Okay.", he nodded and I looked at my watch,

"Oh, look at the time. I have to go home and make lunch."

Tom smiled, "The same. Shall we?"

I smiled back, "Yes we shall."

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I watched them as they where leaving. She was smiling to him, talking about something and he was smiling back. In that moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder,

"You really like that girl. But, you know . . .like LIKE her. No sex, no games or lies. Oh my god!", Chloe stopped and I turned towards her,

"What?"

She smirked, "You . . .are in love."

I made a face, "What? No!"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh come on. I saw the way you are looking at her . . and him. Just admit that you are in love-"

"Oh, please, don't be like Maze. Stop bugging me and let's go back to work."

"As you with, Dark Lord."

I rolled my eyes. I knew she was calling me that because she was mocking me so I didn't feel flattered at all.

* * *

 _Okay. Let's recap. You kissed Satan, liked it, slept like an angel and then woke up in the best mood. That's not good. That means you are in love with him and you can't do that. He's the Satan, the devil, ruler of all the evil, pure and eternal evil. You fell in love with someone who made Hell._

 _He changed._

 _Hahahaha, what? You are not serious, right?_

 _I am. Why is it so hard to believe that he changed?_

 _BECAUSE HE IS THE DEVIL AND THE DEVIL CAN NOT CHANGE! HE IS PURE EVIL AT THE WORLD WOULD COME TO AN END IF THE DEVIL BECAME GOOD!_

 _I-I just can't. He seems honest. When I look into his eyes, I see the good in him._

 _So, you're telling me . . .that you see the good in pure evil?_

 _People can change._

 _You're right . . .people, not him._

 _But . . .he quit Hell. He came to Earth . . .he became human. He changed._

I was having a little chat with myself when my doorbell rang.

"Who is it?", I yelled.

"Lucifer.", I heard from the other side.

"Shit."

I hesitated for a few seconds then took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey.", I smiled to him. Before I could invite him in, he grabbed my face and closed the distance between us, kissing me passionately.

Still kissing, he stepped in and closed the door. After a few minutes, I broke the kiss, gasping for air,

"What did I do to deserve this?", I asked him smiling.

He smirked and leaned down towards my ear, "Well, for once you didn't say hello when you and your . . .friend where hanging out today."

"You saw us?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

I shook my head, "No. Why would it be?"

He still had his smirk on, "You know, that is very very rude."

I started to slowly go backwards as he followed me slowly.

"Really? And what are you going to do?", I asked playfully.

"Well, I am the Devi and I do punish bad people."

I smiled, "Oh really? And how do you plan to punish me?"

I hit the wall with my back and he placed his arms against the wall, in the line with my head, "Slowly.", he whispered in my ear and I felt myself tingling.

He was really close to me, his mouth only inches away from my lips. I could feel his breath on my neck so I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my breathing. He leaned his forehead on mine and sighed,

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

 _Shit._


	12. Little talks

_You know, if fairy tales where true, this one would be one hell of a tale. A wizard girl and the Devil, falling in love . . .she's making him good again and all that kind of crap . . .but, we're not in a fairy tale and that kind of stories do not exist so this situation scares me to death._

 _Can the Devil, Sammael, be good again? Was he even bad? What if God send him to hell because he knew he was the only archangel that was able to cope with the task of punishing evil people? Then, if that theory was true, the Devil was never . . .evil. He was just doing his job. If the God knew all that is going to happen, then before he created Sammael, he must have known that he would want equality and he was still his favorite son._

 _I know all of this may sound silly but I'm just trying to make sense . . .I'm trying really hard to vindicate my feelings for him and to understand what in the world is going on. He just told me that he was in love with me and I'm just standing there, looking at him with all of these thoughts running trough my mind._

 _Is he really good? Or is he evil? Was he ever evil? Is he just trying to find someone to understand the situation he was in? If so many people believe that he is the most evil being . . .is there any possibility that all of them have that fact wrong?_

* * *

Soon enough, my vision became clearer and I saw Lucifer looking at me.

"What?", I had a feeling he asked me something.

"I asked, if you where okay. You look pale."

I passed by him, "Well, you could say I'm a bit . . .well, shocked? I guess."

He nodded his head, "I understand."

I looked back at him and he looked hurt . . .and I felt bad because of it.

"Look,", I said walking towards him, "it's-"

"No, no.", he lifted his hands up, "you really don't have to explain your self. Over and above, I am the Devil so I can understand your discomfort. I am pure evil and trough the centuries people had told the tales about how Satan can present himself as the most grater good there is so really, I don't blame you. I'm going to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you and, well, everything else . . .and you can still cunt of my help for your task."

He was walking towards the door but I grabbed his hand,

"Lucifer, listen-"

"No, you listen. I'm not going to make you feel bad or torn apart so . . .goodbye."

He gave me a small smile before he closed the door behind him. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, feeling like crap.

I sat down and sighed, "I really need to talk with someone.", I said out loud . . .and I knew just the person. So, I took my keys and left the apartment.

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I felt Maze's eyes on me but I didn't react. I was drinking and wondering what the hell went wrong with me and a part of me just really, really wanted to go back to Hell.

I heard Maze sigh and I knew what was coming,

"Will you tell me what the hell is wrong with you or are you just going to sit there, looking like a sad puppy?"

"I really don't want to talk about it.", I answered, looking at her.

She shook her head and walked out of the bar, taking a seat beside me, "What is wrong with you, Lucifer?"

"I-just-", I was about to wangle myself out of it but she interrupted me.

"It's about the girl? Margot?"

I just sighed but didn't answer her question.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Oh, come on . . .talk to me."

I knew that it was a bad idea but what choice did I have.

"Okay. Here it goes. I told her that I think that I'm falling in love with her and she . . .wasn't delighted with that information. You know, since I am from Hell.", I stated, looking at her expression.

"You . . .fell in love wit her?", she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Oh God, here we go.", I rolled my eyes and took a sip from my glass.

"No, no.", she raised her hands in defense, "I didn't mean like that. We're just talking, no judging or smart ass comments."

I smirked, "From you? Hardly."

"Okay . . .so, she . . .did what?"

"It's not what she did, it's what her facial expression was when I told her that. I saw the inner struggle she had with herself and I knew it wouldn't go away so . . .I left.", I took another drink from my glass.

"Maybe, she needs some time."

I scoffed, "Yes. Because it's every women's dream to date Satan. Your right, she just needs some time to prosecute it."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get all sarcastic with me, I just asked. I'm not really good at those things."

"Figured."

* * *

I knocked on the door and heard a "Come in" from the other side, so I opened it. Minerva was sitting at her desk, grading some papers I suppose. She looked up and smiled, "Margot, what brings you here? Go on, sit."

I returned the smile and did as I was told.

"You look worried.", she stated.

"Yea. I . . .needed someone to talk to and you where the first person I thought of."

She nodded her head, "Is it about Lucifer?"

I narrowed my eyes, "How . . .did you know?"

She smiled and took her glasses of, "Darling, I saw the way you looked at him when you two came here."

I could feel my cheeks go red, "I suppose."

"But . . .he still is the Devil.", her voice was quiet and serious.

"Yes."

"And you think that falling in love with him is wrong."

"Yes."

"And the good you see in him is just an illusion."

"Yes."

"Why?"

I looked at her, "Why?"

She nodded, "Yes, why?"

"Well, the Christians and the Bible-"

"And from when do you care about all of those things?", she interrupted me.

"Well, I-I don't but I thought about them. I thought about the fact that he is bad and my feelings are bad and . . .you know."

"If my memory serves me well, the last time you where here, you told me that you guarantee for him . . .and you where pretty confident on that one. What changed?"

I was silent for a moment, before answering a simple, "I don't know."

"Are you a good person?"

"I guess I am . . .I try.", I gave her a small smile.

"Are your feelings for him pure?"

". . . .yes."

She nodded, "Is there any chance that you become so blinded by your feelings that you do something bad for or because of him?"

"No."

"Then?"

"But . . .he's the Devil."

She sighed and stood up, "What are you going to do? Listen to people or listen to your self? Your an auror and you are still acting like a muggle dunderhead."

I rubbed my face, "I know."

"Then?", she smirked, "Listen to yourself and it will all be good."

* * *

The cab stopped in front of Lux and I stepped out. Entering the club, I saw Lucifer playing the piano and singing so I smiled to myself. Slowly I walked down the stairs and towards him. Him was just finished when I came closer,

"May I sit?", I said with a smile and he turned around. His was a bit shocked but he managed to answer,

"Yes. You can."

"You have a lovely voice.", I said, sitting down.

"Thank you."

"And you play the piano really good."

"Thank you."

"And,", I smiled, "you're a really good kisser . . .but I suppose you already knew that.", I whispered.

He smiled, "Why are you telling me all if this?"

"The piano part or the kissing part?"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, the piano part is because I would like for you to play me a song . . .and the kissing part is because I would like for you to kiss me again."

He nodded, "And what-", but I interrupted him with a kiss. We where in public and I didn't really like that stuff doing or seeing in public so the kiss was a simple and sweet one.

After a minute we parted, "Why did you change your mind?"

"I never told you my opinion in the first place . . .aaaand I had a talk with a friend."

He nodded and smiled, "Well, then I am really glad you talked to your friend, I would like to thank him . . .or her."

I return the smile, "You will get your chance. Now, can a girl like me get a song from a guy like you?"

He laughed, "What do you want to hear?"

"You pick."


	13. You didn't tell me that!

"So, do you have a mother?"

"Yes."

We where sitting on the roof of Lux, drinking beer and talking . . .well, I was asking questions and he was answering them.

"Really?", I looked at him.

"What? Do you think I'm lying?". he asked me, a bit offended.

"No, no.", I shook my head, "It's just . . .how the hell did that work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . .did they . . .you know . . ."

It took him a few seconds to realize what I was aiming at and when he did . . .he burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes while he did his best to breathe.

"You really are something.", he said after he calmed down.

"I just wanted to know how that works with you guys.", I whispered, pretending to be sad.

"I have a brother too . . .he's black."

I raised my eyebrow, "What? Really? Is he still in Hell?"

"He never was in Hell. He's with Father."

"Ouuu . . .and your mother?"

"She's in Hell . . .I hope."

I nodded.

"What about the waitress? Does she know who you are?"

"Maze?"

I nodded.

He smirked, "Of course she does. She came with me to Earth . . .she was a demon in Hell. My helper."

I nodded once again. I was about to ask what was she helping him about but on the second thought . . .I didn't really want to know.

"And what about you? Where are your parents?"

"My mom died and my dad left when I was little."

There was silence for a few seconds.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She was killed by Voldemort. It was during the second magic war. She wasn't a wizard but he killed her anyway."

"So your father was."

"Nope. He left when he found out that I was . . .different. Thought that my mom cheated on him so one day, he packed his bags and . . .left. I never saw him again."

"I'm sorry.", he said pretty quietly.

I smiled to him, "It's okay. Don't worry."

He shook his head and stood up, "No actually, it's not."

"I don't understand."

"You are a good person. You never harmed anyone but you still had a horrible life."

"Well, I wouldn't call it horrible . . ."

"Well I would. Your dad left you and your mother died. You suffered. Why? What did you do to deserve that . . .from my father."

I stood up and placed my arm on his shoulder, "You don't have to feel bad for me, I'm fine. Yes, I did suffer . . .a lot but in the end if all of that didn't happen I wouldn't be here right now."

"So, what you are saying . . .is that you would rather be with me that with your mother . . .or father?"

"When you say it like that, it sounds like I'm happy that I don't have them and that's not true but I hope you kind of get where I was going with my statement."

He nodded and smiled, "Is there anything else that I should know about you?"

"Well, it actually is.", my voice was serious.

"Really? Something bad?", he asked curiously.

"Well, it depends on how you take it."

"Well? Come on, tell me."

"I'm . . .divorced."

He raised his eyebrow, "What?"

"I'm divorced. I was married before."

"Why did you split?"

"He cheated."

He smirked, "A cheating douche."

I smiled, "He's actually a good man."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow, "Really?"

"It was a mistake. A stupid mistake but that doesn't make him a bad person."

"Why did you divorce him then?", he narrowed his eyes.

"I could not get over it. The divorce was mutual and we stayed in touch."

"You two talk?"

I nodded, "Sometimes. We are going to work together."

"What do you mean?"

"He works at the Ministry of Magic and he will be our partner . . .sort of."

"Oh."

That was all he said but I could see that he wasn't really pleased.

I smiled and hugged him, "You will like him. Trust me."

He hugged back, "I doubt it."

We broke the hug and he saw the devilish smile I had on, "What?"

"I didn't know that the Devil can get jealous."

"And he doesn't."


	14. I didn't know

I was woken by the ringing sound from my phone. Growling, I stood up and answered my phone.

"Yes?", my voice was sleepy.

"Margot, there was an attack.", I heard a worried voice from the other end of the line.

"What? Who's that?"

"Harry. You need to come . . .and bring your friend."

"Okay, okay. Be there in an hour or so."

I hanged up the phone and, grabbing a shirt and some jeans, rushed to take a quick shower.

As I was putting my make up, I tried to call Lucifer but he wasn't answering.

"Damn it!",I said in frustration.

Taking my yellow leather jacket, I rushed out the door.

* * *

 **FF**

I stormed into Lux and saw Maze at the bar.

"Where is Lucifer?", I yelled as I rushed down the stairs.

"Is he in trouble?", she asked with a smirk.

"No, I just need him and he's not answering his phone."

She nodded, "He's with Chloe. Try the police station, they are solving a case or something."

"Thanks.", with that I rushed out.

* * *

 **Maze's p.o.v.**

I was looking at her as she stormed out of the bar.

"Who's that?", Amenadiel asked.

"That's the girl I've been talking you about."

"The girl that Lucifer likes."

"I think there is more to it than just liking."

"You think he's in love with her?"

Love. How I hate that word.

"Yes. I think he is."

"Then we have a big problem."

I smirked, "We? You mean, you. I don't have a problem with that."

He smiled, "Really? So there's no problem if he stays here, marries a mortal and never returns to Hell?"

I frowned, "He's not going to marry her, what's wrong with you?!"

"Are you sure? You never know. What would you do if he does."

I slammed the glass I was holding on the table, "Then I would kill her. Actually that's not a bad idea. I kill her, she end's up in Hell and he returns back."

Amenadiel raised an eyebrow, "First, your not killing anyone. Second, why would she end up in Hell? She's a good person, I could sense it."

"Well, she's with the Devil."

"But she didn't do anything bad. She's with him because she cares for him and with that, she's not harming anyone."

He stood up and grabbed his jacket, "The fact that Lucifer needs to return to Hell doesn't mean that you can hurt the girl. She's not guilty for this situation. Above all, he's plan was to never return, even before she came in the picture."

With that he turned and walked out of the bar, leaving me alone.

* * *

I opened the front door of the police station, looking around for Lucifer. I was about to look around when an officer stopped me,

"Ma'am, you need help?", she smiled politely.

"Actually yes.", I returned the smile. "I'm looking for consultant Morningstar."

"He's with detective Decker in the interrogation room. You just sit here and I will call him."

I nodded and did as I was told. After a few minutes I saw Lucifer walking towards me. He had a worried look and I stood up.

"Margot, is everything alright?", he asked giving me a kiss.

"Not really. There was an attack at Hogwarts so we where called in but if you're busy-"

"No, no, we're done here. I'm just going to go and say goodbye to Chloe."

"Okay, I'm waiting for you outside."

He nodded and smiled at me.

As I stepped out, my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"It's Harry. Where are you two?"

"Hey Harry. We will be there in half an hour."

"Okay, just hurry."

"So, what happened?", Lucifer asked as he closed the door behind him and we started to walk.

"Apparently, Voldemort attacked a student."

"What happened? Did he take over?"

"I don't know, I hope not. Harry didn't go into details."

"Well then we should hurry. This could be fun!"

He smiled and I shook my head slowly.

* * *

We traveled trough the Floo network and arrived at Hogwarts. We where immediately greeted my a very worried Minerva.

"Margot, mister Morningstar, I'm so glad you came."

"Minerva. What happened."

"Follow me."

We followed Minerva towards the hospital. Lucifer was looking around, being pretty amazed my the moving and talking pictures and ghosts wondering around, talking worriedly.

As she opened the door, I saw a lot of professors and Ministry people but one particular person got my eye so I stopped.

"What? What is it?", Lucifer asked, stopping right beside me.

I looked at him with regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that he would be here."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

"My ex husband."


	15. Vacation

**RECAP**

We traveled trough the Floo network and arrived at Hogwarts. We where immediately greeted my a very worried Minerva.

"Margot, mister Morningstar, I'm so glad you came."

"Minerva. What happened."

"Follow me."

We followed Minerva towards the hospital. Lucifer was looking around, being pretty amazed my the moving and talking pictures and ghosts wondering around, talking worriedly.

As she opened the door, I saw a lot of professors and Ministry people but one particular person got my eye so I stopped.

"What? What is it?", Lucifer asked, stopping right beside me.

I looked at him with regret, "I'm sorry, I didn't know that he would be here."

Lucifer raised his eyebrow, "Who?"

"My ex husband."

* * *

"What?", Lucifer asked and I felt sooooo bad.

"Margot!", I turned around and saw him approaching me.

"George.", I said, giving him a nervous smile.

He rushed towards me and gave me a big hug, "It is so good to see you. How are you?"

He let go of me, "I'm good, thank you."

I heard Lucifer clear his troth and looked at him. He didn't seem pleased.

"Um, George, this is Lucifer. Lucifer, George.", I said awkwardly.

They both shook hands but didn't say a word, until George spoke, "Yes, Minerva told me about . . .him helping us."

"Her.", Lucifer corrected him. "I'm helping her."

George nodded, "Yes. Of course you are. Margot, can I speak to you for a moment, please?"

I nodded, "Sure. I'll be back in a minute.", I looked at Lucifer and gave him a smile which he didn't return.

We walked towards the corner of the Hospital wing, away from the crowd.

"Mo, are you sure about him helping?", I could hear the concern in his voice.

"George, trust me . . .he's okay. I vouched for him."

He gave me a small smile, "I'm not sure that makes me feel any better."

"Look,", I put my hand on his shoulder, "everything will be fine. Trust me."

He nodded, "Okay."

I smiled, "Okay."

"You are dating him, aren't you?"

 _Wow, that escalated quickly._

"Well . . .sort of, I guess. We never defined it."

"Oh.", was all he said.

"What?", I frowned.

"I just . . .I just don't want him to hurt you, that's all."

"He won't."

He nodded and I left him, walking back towards Lucifer. He was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and a dull face.

"I hope you didn't wait too long.", I said, smiling.

"What did he want?", I realized he was kinda pissed.

"He, ummm . . .told me that he would want you to hurt me."

He raised his eyebrow, "Hurt you?! How?!", his voice was getting louder.

"Shhhh, calm down. He' just worried I guess."

"About what? He's the one that cheated on you."

"I know, I know . . .just let it go. Come on, we have to talk to Minerva."

He nodded and we started to walk.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked while we where walking trough the crowded room.

"You can try.", he smirked.

"Are we . . .a couple?"

He looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"You know."

He smiled, "Are we dating?"

I blushed, "Yea."

"Well I hope we are."

"Margot, Lucifer, over here!", I heard Harry's voice and we rushed towards them.

They where standing by a bed, with a girl lying in it. We stepped closer.

"Is that the girl?"

Harry nodded, "We think she was attacked somewhere between midnight and morning."

"Is she . . .did Voldemort possessed her?"

"We don't know yet.", Neville answered.

"I don't think he did.", Lucifer included himself in the conversation.

"Why not?", Minerva asked.

"Is she alive?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. She's just unconscious."

"You see,", Lucifer continued, "it's hard to possess a living person because a living person still has a soul, logically."

"Why?", Neville asked.

"When a person lives, the soul can fight. People have it all wrong. You, and me now, are not body's with soul, you're a soul with a body. Your soul", he pointed at Neville, "lives in your body just like a turtle lives in her shell, just like your body lives in a house. Are you following me for now?"

Neville nodded.

"Okay. What would you do, what would your body do if someone entered your house and wanted you to move out?"

"I would fight."

Lucifer smiled, "Indeed. And what would your body do if someone broke in but you're not there?"

"Nothing I guess. How can I do something if I'm not there."

"Exactly."

"If I understood everything correctly, you can't possess a person if she's alive. You would have to kill her first.", Harry added,

"And since our girl here is alive, Voldemort didn't possess her because she fought." and I continued.

"Well, you can always loose the fight, don't forget that but I think that our girl is just exhausted from winning."

"I hope so.", Minerva said in a low voice.

"That means that Voldemort's soul is still somewhere in the castle or near the castle.", I looked at Lucifer, "Can't you track him or something?"

"If I could track him, we wouldn't be here. It's not how it works."

"Yea, it's not that simple.", I whispered.

"I think she's not going to wake up for hours so why don't you go to your room and get some rest. I was hoping you all could stay here for a couple of days. He will return and it will be soon."

We all nodded.

"Dinner is at six. Great hall . . .oh, you know the drill."

We all smiled at Minerva and left the Hospital wing.

* * *

Harry and Neville went to talk to George while Lucifer and I decided to go too our chambers.

"Hey, what about our stuff?", Lucifer suddenly stopped walking.

I smiled, "It's all been handled. Your in the wizard world now, relax."

Soon enough, I was unlocking the door of our room when a house elf came towards us.

"What in the name is that?", Lucifer asked a bit shocked.

"My name is Dezen, sir. I'm one of the elf's that work here in Hogwarts. All of your stuff is in your room. If you need something, please call. Have a nice day.", and with that, he left.

We entered the room and I looked around. It was pretty big. A king size bed, big wooden working desk, two armchairs placed in front of the fireplace and a table between the chairs that looked like a small garden table. Near the fireplace was a door that lead to the bathroom.

"Wait, this is our room?", I heard Lucifer from behind.

"Yes. You din't like it?"

"No, no, it's great.", he gave me a devilish smile and slowly walked towards me.

"What I meant was", he placed his hands on my hips and lowered himself so his lips where against my ear, "we are sharing the bed.", he whispered.

I felt shivers run trough my spine, "Yes."

He moved his face from my ear so or lips where inches away, "I like that."

I smiled playfully, "You do?"

He returned the smile, "Yes." and with that, he kissed me.


	16. Exposed

As we where kissing, I lifted my hands, placed them on his shoulders and slowly took of his suit coat. His one hand was tangled up my hair while the other was slowly gliding down my back. I could feel my heart pump faster. When I took of his suit coat, my fingers started to unbutton his shirt. He pressed his body closer to mine so that I bumped my back against the wall. The kisses now became more passionate and a bit faster. I was about to unbutton the last button on his shirt when someone knocked on the door. Lucifer growled.

"Who is it?", I asked, trying to catch my breath.

Lucifer went to the bathroom and I opened the door. Standing there I saw Ginny.

She smiled, "Margot. I'm so happy to see you." and gave me a tight hug.

I hugged back, "Ginny. What brings you here?"

"Well I came just for dinner. I didn't see my husband for two weeks.", she told me smiling.

"How are you and Harry?"

"We're doing just fine . . .can't really fight since we're not really together lately."

I nodded in understanding, "Yes, I understand. I hope all of this will be over soon."

"Me too. Harry isn't taking all of this very well."

"Really? He looks pretty fine to me."

"Yea . . .looks is the key word. He can't really sleep, he has nightmares."

Suddenly, an idea popped my mind, "Didn't Harry had nightmares in forth year? If I remember clearly, Voldemort tried to manipulate him."

She nodded, "Yes but I don't think that it's the case now."

In that moment I heard the bathroom door open and the close.

I moved from the door a bit so Ginny would be able to see Lucifer, "Ginny, this is Lucifer. Lucifer, Ginny."

Lucifer smiled and offered Ginny his hand, witch she took it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you.", Ginny told him and Lucifer just nodded.

She looked from him, towards me, "Well . . .i'll be going now. See you two at dinner."

I smiled, "Okay, bye." and closed the door.

"She reminds me of someone."

I smirked, "Really?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She's George's little sister . . .and Harry's wife."

"Really? So she was your sister in law?"

"Yes.", I told him while digging trough my closet.

"So Alfredson is our maiden name or . . .?"

I smiled a bit, "Yes? What did you think that it was?"

"Well you where married."

I pulled out some dark blue pants and a dark green sweatshirt, "But I'm not any more. Why would I keep the surname?"

"I don't know. Humans tend to do really weird stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh please. Hey, I'm going to take a bath."

He nodded, "Want me to start the fire?"

I smirked and took my wand. "Incendio.", I said, pointing my want towards the woods in the fireplace.

"Impressive.", I heard Lucifer's comment.

"Thank you.", I smiled and blinked a few times.

I entered the bathroom and let the water fill the bathtub. I took some bath foam and poured it in the tub a little. After I took of my clothes and put my hair into a messy but, I entered the tub and laid down.

I was soooo relaxed, my mind was so calm until . . .

"So when did you two divorce?", I opened one eye and saw a handsome man sitting on the closed toilet asking stupid questions.

"I'm relaxing."

"Well, I want to talk."

I sighed, "Less then a year. Actually, the divorce was final few months before I moved to L.A."

"Really? You got over him so fast?"

"Before the divorce we lived separately for a year and a half. It's a complicated procedure."

He didn't say anything for a while so I thought that he left . . .I was wrong.

"And your surname was . . .?"

"Weasely."

"Margot Weasely. Well, I like Morningstar better."

I smiled and opened my eyes, "Really?"

He stood up and knelt beside the tub. "Really."

I gave him a kiss and smirked, "You know, we still have like two hours before dinner. You could take off your clothes and join me."

"And if someone knocks?"

"We won't open the door."

He smiled, "I like your answer."

"You do?"

He kissed me gently, "Yes."

"Well, what are you waiting then?"

He smiled, "I'll be right back."

I smiled back and once again closed my eyes.

 _He is such a nice man. Who would have ever thing he was the Devil? I bet he has a nice body._

In that moment my eyes flew open.

 _I never saw him naked! He never saw me naked! The only man who saw me naked was my ex husband!_

"Crap!", i said out loud realizing I didn't really think this trough.

"Did you say something?", I heard Lucifer from the room.

"Umm, no . . .no I didn't!"

I was a really shy person so I knew how awkward this is going to be.

In that moment the door opened and he walked in butt naked with his weener just . . .standing there . . .and then it happened. I started to laugh. Every time I feel uncomfortable or in a situation that is really serious and laughter is forbidden . . .I laugh. I don't know why.

So there he was, looking hot as Hell and every normal woman would die waiting to touch him . . .and I'm just sitting here, trying to hide the fact that I'm nuts.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask.

 _Oh Jesus Christ, pull yourself together woman!_

I cleared my troth, not looking at him, "Yea, I'm-I'm fine."

"Are you blushing?", he asked me entering the tub as I was doing my best to avoid looking at him.

"No, no . . .It's hot in here so . . .", he finally sat down and I finally looked at him. He had a pretty confused face.

I sighed, "It's just . . .I never saw a man naked . . .except my husband so . . .you know."

"So, that means that no one saw you naked . . .except George?"

I nodded and he smirked, coming closer to me, "Well then, I feel even more special now.", and kissed me.

* * *

The rest of the time, we talked. He respected the fact that I wasn't very comfortable so he didn't really touch me. And I liked that. Who would have known that the Devil is actually a pretty nice and decent man.


	17. Accept

"Are you ready for dinner?", I asked Lucifer who was getting ready in the bathroom.

"Almost. You?", he shouted back.

I put my earring on, "I am now.", and sat on the bed, waiting for him to be ready.

After about five minutes, he stepped out, wearing his black suit.

I stood up and smiled, "You look really handsome."

He kissed my forehead and smiled back, "You are the handsome one darling."

I stroke his cheek, "Shall we?"

He nodded and I opened the door.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, we saw Harry and Neville in front of the Great Hall.

I smiled to them, "Hey guys, where's Genie?", I asked looking at Harry.

"She's in the Hall already, talking to George.

I looked in and saw Genie waving and smiling towards me. I smiled and waved back.

"Good you're here.", I heard Minerva talk behind us so I turned around.

"Did the girl wake up?", Harry asked.

She nodded, "Yes, she did but is too exhausted to talk.", she then looked Lucifer, "You where right mister Morningstar: Voldemort did try to take her body but failed."

Lucifer smirked, "See? I am of use after all."

Minerva gave him a small smile, "Yes, thank you for that . . .and . . .sorry for doubting you."

"No problem.", Lucifer answered.

"Okay then, shall we eat?", Minerva asked and we all entered the hall.

The students ate earlier so the Hall was full of professor, aurors and people from the Ministry. Lucifer and I approached a table and sat down. We where alone for a while but then Neville, Harry, George and Genie joined us. Neville, Harry and Genie sat next to Lucifer while George sat next to me.

"You don't mind, do you?", he asked, taking a seat.

"No, I don't."

"How long are you planning to stay?", he asked.

"As long as we will be needed .", I answered.

He raised an eyebrow, "We?"

I gave hi a confused look, "What?"

"Well nothing. I just thought that . . ."

"That . . .what?", I crossed my arms, ready to start a fight.

He looked at me in silence before answering, "Nothing."

He knew the look I gave him and he knew that arguing with me was a waste of time . . .especially now.

 _I don't know why but George was behaving really weird. I know it's the first time we saw each other after the divorce, but still . . .maybe he feels sorry because I moved on and he didn't._

"Can I ask just one question?", Lucifer interrupted my thoughts and I looked at him.

"Yes."

"Where is the food?"

I was about to answer him when the food appeared in front of us.

"Wow.", he said amazed and I laughed,

"You are among wizards now. Magic is our thing.", I said with a low voice.

He smirked, "So, you do magic?"

"Obviously.", I answered while filling my plate.

He moved closer, so his lips where inches away from my ear, "Well then, I hope to see some magic of yours after the dinner."

I elbowed him a bit and turned towards him, "Lucifer!", I said demanding with a whisper and a big smile.

He laughed, hugging me with one arm and kissing my cheek, "I adore you."

 _Love. LOVE, not adore._

"I'm going to use the toilet, can you keep a watch on my phone?", George asked me standing up.

I nodded and put some food in my mouth. Lucifer and Neville started to talk about our case and I as focused on my food when Georges cellphone rand. Looking around, I saw that there was still no sight of George so I decided to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Good evening. I would need to speak with mister George Weasely.", a male voice said.

"He's not here at the moment, but you can leave a message if you want."

"Okay. Tell him his lawyer called to check about the divorce papers, since he didn't mail me anything I suppose he want's to give the marriage another shoot."

I raised my eyebrow, "George is married again?", then it hit me, "No!", I yelped standing up.

Lucifer turned towards me, "What happened?"

"Hello?", I could hear from the other line as I ended the call.

My whole body was in rage. I was prepared to kill that moron of my 'not-ex-husband'.

"He didn't singed the papers.", I whispered.

"What?", Lucifer asked and I turned towards him, "Can I be excused for a moment?"

"Umm, yes.", he answered and I could see that he was pretty confused.

I grabbed my wand and marched out of the Hall. As I stepped out, I saw George walking towards me.

I stopped a few feet from him, looking pissed.

"Are you okay?"

I pointed my want towards him, "You . . ."

"Margot, what are you doing?"

I tossed his phone, aiming his head but he dogged it and the phone hit the wall, "Are you out of your mind?! I'm still your wife?! What the Hell is wrong with you?!"

He put his hands up in defense, "Margot wait! I-I can explain?"

"You can explain?! You can explain?!", I pulled my wand once again.

"Margot, don't."

"Confringo!", I yelled but he blocked the spell.

"How could you do that to me?! What where you thinking?!"

"I thought that there was still a chance for us to be together. I'm sorry, okay.", he tried to justify himself.

By now some of the people stepped out of the Hall, including Harry, Genie, Lucifer and Minerva.

"Well you thought wrong. How long where you going to keep that away from me?"

He was about to answer my question but I interrupted him, "Actually, I don't wanna know." I turned towards Lucifer and started to walk, "Let's go."

* * *

"I can't believe he didn't signed the divorce papers!", I yelled, walking up and down the room.

Lucifer stood up from the chair, "If you want me, I can handle him."

I sighed, "No . . .that won't be necessary."

He placed his hands on my shoulders, "Are you sure?"

I gave him a small smile, "Yes, I am."

He sat down once again and I became curious, "How would you handle it?"

He smirked and took his glass of firewhiskey, "I have my ways. I'm the Devil, remember."

I sat down beside him and pour myself a glass of wine. As I was doing so, a thought popped my mind, "You don't look like that in Hell, do you?"

He looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I took a sip, "Your face, your body . . .I suppose you don't look human in Hell. You are a . . .demon.", I said the demon part quietly.

He looked towards the fireplace, "No, I do not look like that. This is only my . . .human form."

I nodded, "And how do you look like?"

He looked at me, "Demonic."

I smiled, "Come on."

He stood up and walked towards the window, looking out, "Not very pleasant, trust me."

After some quiet time, I broke the silence, "Let me see."

He turned around, "Why?"

"I would like to see the real you."

He looked at me for a while before turning around again and answering, "No!"

I stood up, "Oh, come-"

"I said no!", he interrupted me.

"Fine!", I took my coat and rushed out of the room.

"Men. Why do they have to be so stupid?!", I asked myself out loud.

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

She banged the door as she left and I sighed, putting my hands on my face.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and turned around. Amenadiel was standing there, looking at me.

"What do you want?", I asked annoyed.

"You really like her, don't you?"

I took my glass and gave him a dirty look, "I'm not talking to you about that."

"Why not? We are brothers."

"Yes, but you are daddy's messenger so I don't really trust you. Besides, you out of everyone else want's me in Hell, at all cost."

"If you love her, show her what she wants and if she loves you, she will accept you the way you are. You can either listen to me or not, your choice.", and with that, he left.

I started to think that _maybe it was a trick but then again, he said the truth . . .if she love's me, she will accept my true form. Only problem was . . .did she love me? Is she prepared to accept me the was I am. I guess the only problem here is that . . .I'm afraid of the truth. I'm afraid of rejection._


	18. Plan: part one

**Amenadiel's p.o.v.**

"Are you insane?", Maze asked me.

"I'm his brother-"

"Telling him that he shows her his true form is like giving him his blessing for the crazy ass behavior he has.", she interrupted me.

"Look, maybe it will scare her away.", I tried to justify myself.

"She's a witch. She's used to seeing all kind of creatures AND she loves him."

"You really think that?"

"I know that. I see how she looks at him."

I sighed, "Well, then maybe we should let this go."

"What?"

"I'm just saying-"

"Are you mental? The Devil is in a relationship with a mortal. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes I know what that means Maze but apparently there is nothing we can do."

"Yes . . .nothing WE can't do."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

She smirked, "I know someone who can end this madness."

"What are you planning?", I asked a bit worried now.

"Just trust me.", she smiled, tapping my shoulder.

 _Trusting a deamon? That's not a smart idea._

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

I was walking up and down, trying to calm myself down.

 _Come on Mar, maybe you just have to give him time. Be reasonable, don't push him._

I stopped, sighed and decided to go talk to him and apologize. I turned around and saw Lucifer standing in front of me. Blinking a few times I started,

"Look, I'm sorry for being pushy. I just-"

In that moment his face changed. The Devil in his all "glory" was standing in front of me. His face was red with some kind of scars all over it. His eyes where a deep read color. I could see he was pretty nervous so I walked towards him. When I was close enough I stopped and smiled, putting my hand on his face,

"Well, with some period for adjustment and a few drinks . . .I could handle it."

He smiled and turned back in his human form.

"I'm sorry for . . .acting the way I did."

"I'm sorry for blowing you off the way I did.", he said with a smile.

"So,", I smirked, "shall we go to sleep?"

He nodded, "I think we should. Tomorrow is a long day."

I offered him my hand and he took it, walking side by side into the castle.

* * *

I was sleeping when I felt someone shaking me.

"Margot, wake up!", a familiar voice said.

"Just five more minutes.", I mumbled and turned around.

"Oh for crying out loud Margot, get up!", the voice was now louder so I decided to open my eyes.

I saw Lucifer, all dressed in his suit looking at me.

"What's wrong?", I asked with a sleepy voice.

"The girl is awake."

"What girl?", I asked confused.

"You have to be kidding me?"

I smiled weakly, "I like your British accent."

Suddenly, I realized where I was and what was he talking about so I jumped out of bed.

"Oh my God, what hour is it?", I asked him as I was looking for my clothes.

"Late enough, now hurry up. Your ex already asked for us three times."

We rushed into the hospital wing just to find everybody was already there.

"I'm sorry we are late.", I said.

"Overslept again?", George asked and turned towards Lucifer, "She did this all the time when we where married."

Lucifer was about to say something but I gave him a dirty look so he remained quiet.

I looked at the girl who was pretty confused. She was talking to Poppy so I looked at Harry,

"How's she feeling?"

"Good but pretty confused. She doesn't remember anything."

"Really? Do you know why?"

"When someone tries to take over your body, your brain doesn't register it.", Lucifer answered.

"Why?", Harry asked.

"How should I put this . . .the brain is material: you can touch it but the soul is not."

I turned towards the girl, "Honey, do you remember anything?"

"Well, I was walking town the hall and . . .suddenly everything went blank."

"You won't be able to get any info on the attack from her. I'm sorry."

I smiled weakly and nodded.

"We have to take watch over the students. If he attacked once, he will do it again.", said Neville.

"How long are we going to stay here?", I asked Minerva.

"As long as we don't end this.", Harry answered instead.

"I hope that's okay with you two.", Minerva said.

I looked at Lucifer then back at her, "It is. We are here to solve this and we won't leave until we do it."

"Margot, can I talk to you for a second?", George asked and I nodded.

We took a few steps from the group so no one could hear us.

"I'm listening.", I told him, crossing my arms.

"Look, I'm sorry for the . . .situation I put you in. I called my lawyer. The divorce will be finished by tomorrow."

"I hope it will."

"The girl needs rest so it would be good for you to leave.", I heard Poppy say so we all left the hospital wing.

* * *

"If you need to go to Lux, you can. I can stay here by myself.", I told Lucifer as we where having lunch.

"I'm not leaving you here."

I smiled and grabbed his hand, "I'm a big girl, I can manage-"

"I want to be with you . . .here.", he interrupted me.

"But what about Maze? And Chloe?"

He smiled, "I will call them. Don't worry."

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I was going to the bathroom when my phone rang.

"Hello Maze."

"Where the Hell are you?", she sounded a little pissed.

"I'm . . .solving a situation. Or at least I'm trying."

"When are you coming back? You have a nightclub to run, you know."

"Yes, yes I know but I'm pretty busy right now so you can hire a new waitress and take over the club for now."

"I need to talk to you."

"Well, you called me so I figured you do."

"In person."

I sighed, "What is it Maze?"

"It's about Voldemort."

I froze, "How do you know about that?"

She laughed, "Come on, you know I know everything."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. I have some information's that my interest you."

"Maze, if this is one of your games-"

"It's not. Hope to see you soon.", she interrupted me and then hung up.

She was up to something . . .I just knew that.

* * *

 **Maze's p.o.v.**

I hung up my phone with a smile.

"Soon, we will be going home Lucifer. Pretty soon."


	19. Love

**Margot's p.o.v.**

Lucifer was gone for a while and when he came back, he was acting weird.

"Are you okay?", I asked concerned.

He gave me a smile, "Yes I wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a bit upset so I asked."

He laid his hand on mine, "I'm fine. No need for you to worry."

 _He's lying._

"After the lunch, I'll have to go to Lux. I talked to Maze and she will be in charge of the club the time I'm absent but she has some questions so . . ."

I smiled, "Okay. Will you stay the night?"

"I'll be back in few fours."

I nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

I was walking back to Hogwarts while Lucifer went to L.A.

 _Something happened, I just know it . . .and I bet it has to do something with Maze. Thinking it trough, she never really liked me._

"Margot!"

My thoughts where interrupted my Harry yelling my name. I turned around and saw him running towards me.

"What's up?", I asked smiling.

"I was looking for you all around the castle.", he answered trying to catch his breath.

"I was having lunch with Lucifer. Is everything okay?", I was a bit concerned now.

"By the way, where is he?"

"He went to L.A. to do some things."

"Will he be coming back?", he asked while opening the door of Hogwarts.

"Yes, in a few hours.", I raised my tone a bit since the castle was full of children talking and yelling.

Harry grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's go to the third floor, there we can talk in peace."

We hurried up, avoiding all the students along the was. Soon enough the stairs stopped on the turd floor and Harry closed the door behind us.

"What's happening?"

"I have a theory.", he answered with a serious tone.

"Okay . . .and why exactly are we talking about this theory up on the third floor and not in Minerva's office?"

"Because I think someone in the castle is helping Voldemort."

"What?", I asked shocked.

He nodded, "It's safer if I talk to everybody in private, one on one so, if someone sees us, it won't be suspicious."

"Okay, that make's sense . . .continue.", I motioned him to go on.

"After you all left and Poppy went to talk to Minerva, I sneaked back in and talked to Sonia. She told me that, the only thing she remembers is walking down the hallway and hearing a man and a woman talk something about a way to make him come back. As she turned around the corner, she saw that a woman was holding some kind of item and then everything went blank."

"Did she said what the woman looked like?"

Harry shook his head slightly, "No."

I put my chin on my fist, thinking abut what Harry just said.

"When the war happened, you where looking for items that had a part of his soul . . .horcruxes. What if there's a chance that, as he escaped hell, he placed his whole soul into one item . . .and that doesn't really make sense.", I ended giving on my horcruxes theory.

"You could be right, we don't know yet but we know one thing."

"What?", I asked curiously.

"He attacked her after the curfew and I'm positive he will do it again. We have to ensure that no one of the students is out of their dorms after the curfew."

"You know that's practically impossible. They will always find a way to sneak out."

He gave me a small smile, "Trust me, I know but we have to try and do something."

"I agree."

"It will start from tomorrow. We don't have enough people to do that . . .that I trust at least."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Will you be coming to dinner?"

"I don't think so. I picked up some books from library earlier so I'm gonna try and figure at least part of this situation out."

"That's good. I wish you luck.", he said while opening the door.

"Thank you.", I smiled to him and we changed the subject as we where walking towards our rooms.

After about ten minutes, Harry and I parted. He went to talk to Neville and I walked slowly towards my room, wondering if Lucifer is back already. Unlocking the room, I realized that he was still not back so I decided to look trough the books for some answers.

* * *

Two hours I've been reading and thinking before I closed the last book and gave up. I should have known that I wouldn't find anything. I stood up, went to the bathroom and left the water run in the tub.

 _I need a book that explains what happens to evil wizards souls that escape hell._ I thought as I was taking my clothes of.

When the tub was full, I closed the water and stepped in, feeling instantly relaxed. Closing my eyes, I decided that I didn't want to thing about anything . . .and I was successful in it for a while, then a thought popped in my head.

 _I never had sex with Lucifer. I saw him naked, we sleep together but, that's it. The guy must be thinking that I'm frigid. I wonder, how is he in the bed. George was . . .gentle . . .a bit boring if you ask me. It's not that sex with him wasn't good but . . .it could be better._

"Margot, are you here?", I heard Lucifer's voice from the room.

 _Thinking of the devil._

"I'm taking a bath!", I yelled and he entered the bathroom, looking pretty pissed.

"What happened?"

"So, I come to Lux and she isn't there.", he told me, tapping around the bathroom.

"I asked Amanda and she doesn't know where the hell Maze is. I call her cellphone, she's not answering."

"Did something happen to her?", I asked a bit concerned.

"Well, I bloody hope it did.", his tone was harsh.

"The only good thing was that, I as was leaving Lux, I saw Chloe so we had a cup of coffee and talked a bit."

"Then your trip to L.A. wasn't a total waste of time.", I tried to cheer him up.

He gave me a look, shook his head and left the bathroom.

After a few minutes I decided that it was time to go out. The water was getting cold and my back started to hurt a bit. I wrapped a towel around my body and left the bathroom. As I opened the door, I saw Lucifer reading one of the books I borrowed from the library and drinking firewhiskey.

"Is the book interesting?"

"Actually, it is . . .if you remove the weird fond and a lot of history . . .it's quite interesting for someone who didn't know that wizards exist.", he answered without looking at me.

I remembered when I was with George . . .he would be all over me after my baths or showers.

I sat down on the chair next to Lucifer and stared at him. He felt my eyes on him so he looked at me with a small smile,

"What?"

I smiled back, "You are really handsome."

He closed the book and his smile grew, "Really? I didn't know that."

"You are so full of yourself.", I said laughing.

He offered me his hand to stand up and I took it, "I'm the devil. My job is to be full of myself."

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him. At first it was a soft, romantic kiss but in a few moments, the kiss started to get more passionate. He pressed me closer to him and I could feel the heat coming over me.

"It's almost time for dinner.", he said between the kisses.

"I don't care.", I answered and started to unbutton his shirt.

His lips went from my lips towards my jaw and neck. I felt my towel slip of but I didn't really care. I took of his shirt and pants.

"You are beautiful.", he told me kissing my neckline.

"Really? I didn't know that."

I could feel his lips curve into a smile.

Suddenly, he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bed, him laying on top of me. I could feel his breath on my skin and realized that my brain was starting to shut down. He kissed my lips once again and moved his mouth to my ear, while his hand moved up my thigh, his grip becoming a bit stronger.

"I love you.", he told me slowly and quietly.

"I love you too", I didn't even register what he told me and what I answered him back.


	20. Plan: part two

I was taking a shower while Lucifer was getting dressed. I felt so happy. Closing my eyes, I smiled knowing that nothing could ruin my day.

"I'm going to L.A. Maybe today Maze will be in Lux.", Lucifer said, entering the bathroom.

I smiled to him, "Wish you luck."

He smiled back and gave me a kiss, "I will need it."

He left and I hurried to get dressed and headed towards the Great Hall.

On my way there I saw George.

"Good morning redhead.", I greeted him with a smile.

"Morning. How come you are so jolly?"

My smile widened, "I just have a feeling that today will be a great day."

"I hope."

After the breakfast, we all headed towards Harry's room. As we entered, he put a charm on the door.

"So, you all know about the plan, right?"

We nodded and he continued, "Is someone willing to volunteer for tonight."

I raised my hand, "Me and Lucifer could do it."

He nodded, "Okay, you will guard Griffindor. Genie and I will guard Ravenclaw. We need four more people."

"George and I can do Slytherin.", Neville said.

"Okay, then Ron and Hermione will guard Hufflepuff. I have more auror's coming here today.", Harry told us and we nodded.

"I hope this will end soon." George told us.

"Me too George, me too.", Harry said in a low voice.

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I entered Lux, hoping to see Maze at the bar . . .and there she was.

"Finally. I was here yesterday . . .where were you?"

She smirked, "I had some business to attend. How's your girlfriend?"

 _Provoking._

"She's fine.", I answered sitting down.

"So the Devil really fell in love?"

"I'm not the devil anymore so just drop it."

"Are you sure?"

I raised my eyebrow, "Sure of what?"

"That you're not the devil anymore?"

I sighed, "What do you want Maze?"

"I know how you can help your girl and her friends.", she said sitting down.

"Talk."

"You're not gonna like the solution."

I remained quiet, hinting her to keep talking.

"There's only one way to bring your wizard back to Hell."

"And that is?"

"The Devil must go back."

I smiled, "Great! Tell my brother-"

"I'm sorry Lucifer but no one can be at the position but you.", I heard Amenadiel from the back so I turned.

"What?", I froze.

"I know you love her and I really sorry-"

"No.", I stood up.

"Is this some plan you two came up with to make me go back?"

"Face the facts Lucifer. You are the Devil. Nothing you do will change that.", Maze told me.

"There has to be another way. I want to talk to Father!", I slammed my hand on the bar.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. He made his decision. I'm sorry brother."

"And what will happen if I refuse?"

"Well, you could always gamble.", I looked at Maze.

"Your wizard could keep attacking children but what if he attacks her? Are you prepared to risk her for your own goals?", Maze told me and I stormed out of Lux.

* * *

 **Maze's p.o.v.**

I watched him rush out and looked at Amenadiel.

"What?", I raised my eyebrow.

"This doesn't feel right. He loves her."

"You know that there's no other way. If he loves her, he will take the sacrifice."

"Maybe there's some other way."

"Oh, come on!", I stood up, "Do you want him back to Hell or not?"

"Yes I do . . .but not like that."

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I walked up and down my apartment. I tried praying but nothing . . .he didn't answer. I went to the balcony and looked at the sky.

"Do you enjoy this? Do you enjoy making me suffer? You gave me her only so you could take her away from me, did you? This is how you punish me? What kind of father are you!?, I yelled the last part and broke the glass on my door with my fist.

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

After lunch I hurried to my room, hoping Lucifer's back. Entering the room, I saw him sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking firewhiskey.

"You're back.", I said, hugging him from behind but he stood up.

"What's wrong?", I asked him and he turned around.

He didn't say anything, just kept looking at me. I became worried.

"Lucifer, are you okay?"

He cupped my face, "I'm sorry Margot."

"For what?"

"I have to go."

"What? Where?", I asked confused.

He moved towards the window, "I talked to Amenadiel and Maze."

"And?"

He took a deep breath, "The only way we can bring Voldemort to Hell is that the Devil comes back."

His words cut me like a knife, "W-what?"

He turned around, "I'm sorry but . . .I have to go."

"No. NO! There must be another way-"

"There isn't."

I was silent a few seconds before I spoke again, "I'll go with you."

"You can't."

"Yes I can!", I yelled.

He hugged me, "I'm sorry it has to end like this."


	21. Let's fight

I felt dizzy. My head was spinning and I had the urge to throw up. I had trouble breathing . . .it was like a large stone sat on my chest.

With Lucifer now gone, I was walking up and down the room, trying my best to understand what the hell just happened. A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"W-who is it?"

"Harry."

I took a deep breath and opened the door. At first he had a small smile on his face but when he saw me, the smile faded.

"Are you okay? You look pale."

"Come in.", I invited and he stepped in.

"What happened?"

"Lucifer left."

"What?"

"Apparently, the only way to bring Voldemort back to hell is for the devil to return to hell."

"Who told you that?"

"He. We talked and he . . .he told me that he had a talk and-"

"Hey,", he grabbed my shoulders, "take a deep breath and calm down."

I closed my eyes and did as he said.

"Now sit and tell me what happened."

Opening my eyes I sat down and begin to talk,

"Lucifer had a talk with Maze."

"Who is Maze?"

"She's a demon who escaped hell alongside with him. And she told him that the only way to get Voldemort back in hell, is for him to return there."

"But if Voldemort's soul is still wondering around, don't we have to capture him first to do that?"

I shook my head, "I don't know Harry. I'm so confused right now.", I said putting my hand on my face.

I felt Harry's hand going up and down my back.

"I'm sorry Margot."

"Yea . . .me too.", I sighed.

* * *

 **Amenadiel's p.o.v.**

"There has to be another way.", I told Maze.

"We want Lucifer back at his position and we can get him back. What more do you want?"

"This just doesn't feel right."

She rolled her eyes, "And why not?"

"Maze, he loves her. Do you understand that? He is not the devil any more."

She stood up, "Oh please. Love?"

"Why is that hard for you to accept that he is not the same Lucifer as he was before?"

"Amenadiel, he was the ruler of all the evil and now he's in love? What made him change? A woman? Are you kidding me?"

"Love is a powerful weapon Maze. You need to accept that.", I told her standing up.

"Where are you going?", she asked but I didn't answer.

I have to talk to Lucifer.

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I was sitting on my balcony, drinking whiskey. Suddenly, the time slowed down and I rolled my eyes,

"What do you want? Don't you think you did enough?"

"Can we talk?", Amenadiel asked and I looked at him.

"About what? You want to throw a party to celebrate my misery?"

"Bother, please-"

"Don't call me your brother. Brothers help each other."

"I am here to help you."

I stood up, "Really? How?"

He came closer, "Do you really love her?"

I raised my eyebrow, "What?"

"Do you really love her?"

"Yes.", I told him after a few moments of silence.

"Are you sure of that?"

He was really getting on my nerves now, "What do you want from me?"

In that moment I felt another presence behind me so I turned around.

"Well, isn't that a nice family meeting.", I commented, looking at my father.

"I haven't seen you in ages. What on earth made you come here?"

"Anger is not going to help, my son."

"Oh, I'm sorry . . .should I be happy about everything that happened?"

"I must say I am surprised. You where actually prepared to sacrifice yourself for a human being. I did not think that you were ever going to be able to do that."

"Well, I always was full of surprises.", I commented.

"I have an offer for you."

 _This is interesting._

"Really? What kind of an offer?"

"First, you are going to help Margot with her problem . . .then we will talk about the offer."

"I don't really have to pack my bags to go back to hell, do I? So, let's go. I'm as ready as I will ever be."

He nodded and suddenly I was in front of the gates of hell.

"Home sweet home."

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

"Margot, Harry!", We heard from the hallway so we stood up and rushed out of my room only to see a pale Ginny running towards us.

"What happened?", Harry asked concerned.

"Voldemort! He possessed another student. They are in the chamber of secrets."

I looked at Harry and we rushed towards the chamber. Along the way, we saw Neville and Ron.

"Minerva and Hermione are waiting for us. Lets hurry.", Neville told us and we rushed into the bathroom.

"The chamber has been opened. Voldemort possessed a boy and opened it."

I looked up and saw the words "Dare to enter." written on one of the mirrors.

"Minerva, Hermione and Ginny, you stay here. Ron, Neville, Margot and I will go down."

"I want to go with you.", Ginny protested.

"We need you here. Gather all students and take them to he Great hall. Someone has to guard them.", I said and Ginny nodded.

"Be careful.", Minerva told us before we went down.

* * *

"Lumos.", Harry said and we all pulled our wands out.

"Be careful.", Neville warned as we where walking towards the chamber.

"Bloody hell . . .it's even worse then before.", Ron commented and I smiled.

After a few minutes of walking, we stood in front of the entrance.

"Are you ready?", Harry asked and we all nodded.

One by one, we went down the ladder. I looked around . . .it was a big hall with snake statues all around.

"I don't see anyone.", Neville said.

"Are you sure they went down here? Maybe it was just a distraction.", I asked Harry but before he could say anything, Voldemort's voice filled the chamber.

"Harry Potter . . .we meet again."

We where looking around but we couldn't see anything.

"Where in the bloody hell is he?", Ron asked confused.

"Show yourself!", Harry yelled.

Just a few seconds after that, the place was filled with black smoke.

"Instant darkness powder? What the hell?", Ron commented.

In that moment a snake statue was blown up just above me and somehow, in that darkness, I successfully dodge every piece of stone that went flying around. A few moments later, the smoke cleared and we saw a boy standing a few feet from us.

"Remember, we can't hurt the boy.", Harry stated.

 _Now this is going to be interesting,_ I thought as we walked towards him and the boy pulled out his wand.


	22. Lost more

**Recap**

"Show yourself!", Harry yelled.

Just a few seconds after that, the place was filled with black smoke.

"Instant darkness powder? What the hell?", Ron commented.

In that moment a snake statue was blown up just above me and somehow, in that darkness, I successfully dodge every piece of stone that went flying around. A few moments later, the smoke cleared and we saw a boy standing a few feet from us.

"Remember, we can't hurt the boy.", Harry stated.

 _Now this is going to be interesting,_ I thought as we walked towards him and the boy pulled out his wand.

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

"Harry Potter, we meet again. Isn't that interesting?", the kid said with a smile.

"Let him go Voldemort.", Harry told him.

"Oh but why should I?", he said and casted a spell towards us.

I lifted my wand and blocked the spell.

"This is a mission impossible. We can't beat him without hurting the boy.", I stated the obvious.

"We have to try.", Harry said.

"But how? Blocking the spells won't bring us anywhere.", Ron said.

Voldemort casted another spell but Neville blocked it.

"The boy is young, maybe we can exhaust his body somehow."

Suddenly, Voldemort lifted both hands and one of the statues broke into pieces. He smiled at us and send the pieces of stone flying towards us. Harry used a protective spell and all the pieces turned into snowflakes.

"He's going to kill us if we don't do something.", Neville stated.

 _He was right._

Ron casted a spell, aiming above Voldemort and a large piece of stone broke down. Voldemort threw himself aside and Neville cassed another spell, hoping it would hit his wand but he missed.

I had enough of this nonsense.

I ran towards him as he was still lying down but before I could do anything, he send my wand flying away.

"Margot!", I heard Harry's voice from behind but it all happened too fast.

Voldemort stood up and pointed his wand directly towards me. I knew what he was about to do so I closed my eyes and stopped my breath. A few seconds passed but nothing happened so I opened my eyes. I saw Voldemort's blank expression and a few seconds later, he collapsed. I ran towards the boy and knelt down.

"What the hell happened?", Harry asked running towards me, followed by Ron and Neville.

"I don't know. Did someone do something?"

"I was about to but he suddenly dropped his wand and went pale so I didn't do anything.", Neville told me.

I grabbed his neck, trying to find the boys pulse.

"Is he alive?", Ron asked and I nodded.

After a few moments, the boy opened his eyes.

"W-what happened?", he asked confused.

I grabbed his hand and help him stood up. He looked around totally disoriented,

"Where am I?"

"Are you okay?", I asked him.

"My head hurts a little.", he said placing a hand on his head.

"Do you remember anything?", Harry asked him but the boy shook his head.

"Am I in trouble?"

I smiled and lowered myself, "No, you're not. Come, let's go.", I told him offering him my hand and he took it.

We where walking out of the chamber when I heard that Ron told Harry that he was still confused . . .but I wasn't. I knew exactly what happened. I smiled a bit at that thought.

 _Lucifer has returned to hell._

* * *

"The boy will be fine.", Minerva told us.

"I still don't understand what happened.", Ron asked and Harry looked at me.

"The only way for Voldemort to return to hell was for Lucifer to take him.", I answered.

"But he wasn't with us.", Neville stated.

"No, he wasn't. Can I go now?", I asked Minerva, trying to change the subject.

"Aren't you staying for dinner?", she asked.

"I am, I just want to take a long bath.", I said with a smile and she smiled back to me.

"Of course dear. See you all at dinner."

I stepped out of her office and started to walk back toward my room.

"I'm sorry.", I heard Harry say.

"It's okay . . .I guess."

He put a hand on my shoulder and we stopped walking.

"If you need to talk, I'm here for you."

I nodded and gave him a hug.

"I will remember that.", and with that I walked away.

* * *

I was laying in my bath, looking at my feet. It's not that I didn't want to cry, I just couldn't. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath.

 _It was a mistake. Falling for him . . .not meeting him. I was very happy that I met him but the other thing . . .yea. I guess that this is how life works. You lose some, you get some but right now I have a feeling that I lost more than I got._


	23. The end

**Lucifer's p.o.v.**

I was about to open the gates of Hell when I felt something puling me away. I turned around ans saw my father standing a few meter from me.

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want now?"

He stepped closer, "I would like to have a talk with you."

I crossed my arms, "Two talk in one day? Are we celebrating something?"

He smiled, "Actually, we are."

I blinked a few times, "Really?"

Suddenly, my head was filled with memories of Margot. The first time we met. Now I understood the fear that I saw in her eyes that day. Next, it was the memory of her realizing who I was. I could feel her being uncomfortable and scared . . .but she was still wiling to let me in, trust me and defend me. Fascinating. The next memory was the first time we kissed. I realized something that I didn't realize then . . .the reason I left hell, at least a part of it, was because I was fascinated by love. Actually I was fascinated by how much people can love. Such a pure feeling in such impure creatures. Tthe last memory, before I opened my eyes, was the moment I showed her my true form.

"What was that all about?"

"You know, I sped a lot of time watching you on Earth . . .and I saw you change. From someone who didn't care about anyone, to someone who was prepared to sacrifice his, let's say life, for someone. I spend a lot of time watching her too and in some way she reminded me of a feeling I once knew."

"I don't understand."

"When I created you, you where my favorite son and you knew that. I loved you and cared for you but no matter how hard I tried, your ego was always in the way. I may be God but deep down I'm still a father. She saw something in you . . . .something I have believed that you lost along the way. I'm not saying she's the only person that changed you. I think that humans and being among them made you realize some things that I just couldn't. I saw you change and . . .I think you no longer deserve to be in hell."

"But what about Voldemort?"

He smiled, "I took care of that matter, don't worry."

"You said that you had an offer."

He nodded, "Yes I do. I will keep Voldemort in hell but you have to do something for me.

* * *

 **Margot's p.o.v.**

I just finished dressing up fer the dinner. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

 _It is a good day. It is a good day._

I tried my best to convince myself that today, we made a difference. Today, we have beaten Voldemort once again. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A knock on the door made me open my eyes. Opening the door, i saw Lucifer standing there.

"Lucifer?"

He smiled, "In all his glory."

"W-what are you doing here?"

I was pretty confused right now.

"Can I come in or will we talk in the hallway?"

I moved a bit so he could enter.

"Aren't you suppose to be in hell?"

"Yes . . .and no."

I shook my head, "I don't understand."

He sat down, "I had a talk with my father and . . .long story short, he took care f Voldemort and I can stay here. With you."

I smiled, "Really? How? Why? What happened?"

He stood up and walked too me, "First of all, I want to give you a kiss and a hug, and tell you that I missed you."

He removed some hair from my face and kissed me.

"I missed you too.", I told him, hugging him.

"Second of all, there's a catch."

"I don't understand."

"I can stay here if I do something for my father . . .and for all humanity. Bring my mother back to hell."

I raised an eyebrow, "Your mother escaped hell?"

He nodded, "Yes . . .and that is a big problem but I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now."

He looked around the room, "So, are we going home?"

"Yes, but first we have dinner with everyone."

"Marvelous! I have to say I am starving. Shall we?"

I nodded and he exited the room.

"Come on, hurry up.", he yelled as I was locking the door.

I smiled and hurried after him.

We entered the Great Hall and everyone was really happy to see him, which is odd, since he's the devil . . .well, at least he was.

Today, I realized what is one of the biggest reasons for loving him. He accepted me for who I was. The biggest problem with me and my ex husband was that I'm not really the lovey-dovey type of a person. I didn't cry when he proposed to me, I rarely told him that I loved him and he wasn't the center of my world. I guess that's what happens when you're raised by a single mother. You become stronger and the center of your being aren't emotions . . .it's your mind . . .but the fact that I didn't show my emotions so often, didn't mean that I don't have them. Lucifer . . .he understands that because deep down . . .we're alike. I think that love isn't abut telling how much you love someone, it's about showing it. Words . . .I think that life is not about words, it's based on actions.

"I just remembered something."

"What?", I asked after I took a sip of wine.

"What happened to that Tom guy?"

"Who?", I asked confused.

"That Tom guy you hang out with in L.A. Where is he?"

I smiled, "I don't know any Tom Lucifer. You must have confused me with someone."

* * *

 **Lucifer's p.o.v.**

 _Is she for real? She's not lying to me . . .I still have my powers so I could tell if she was. What the hell is happening?_

* * *

 **Tom's p.o.v.**

"That son of a bitch is back. How?", I asked in frustration.

"Are you sure the Obliviate spell worked?", my mother asked.

"Of course I'm sure. I'm not a moron."

"The situation is critical, you do know that?", Lucius commented.

"There is still hope. We lost the fight, but we will win the war."

"Be careful. You are your fathers last chance."

"I may not be able to bring him back but I will sure avenge him."

Lucius tapped me on the back, "Your father would be proud. You are a true Riddle."

"Soon enough, everyone of them are going to be sorry for what happened. If Lucifer brings his mother back to hell, he will lose his powers and then-"

"Patience my son. I saw the way you looked at her. Don't let that blind you.", my mother put her hand on my shoulder.

"It wont. I know my task and I will complete it. I swear."

She smiled to me, "I know you will."

 _Soon enough, Harry Potter will die, Lucifer will go back to hell and Margot will be mine._

 **The end**

* * *

Hey guys, as you can see, this is the end of book one. I hope you liked it and that you will read the second one to see what will happen with Lucifer and Margot next. Will Lucifer do what his father ask him to and bring his mother back in hell or will Tom be quicker with his plan and destroy everything for him?


End file.
